Yonkindachi
by Gensen Vaseto
Summary: Full summary inside. Smart! Naruto, Fem Haku, many OCs, OOC, AU, parings undecided
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Kunai

Yonkindachi

Chapter 1: Mysterious Kunai

This is my second Naruto fanfiction, which hopefully will be better than my first one. Here is a small prologue

This story takes place at the end of the Wave arc. Just as Zabuza and Haku die, a team of Oinin that use strange kunai come and seem to destroy Haku's body. While returning to Konoha, Naruto learns of a mysterious group called Yonkindachi. After a few months of research, the Chunin exams start with an elite genin team from Keikokugakure participating. Is there some sort of connection to Yonkindachi? Pairings unknown, AU Smart! Naruto, Fem Haku, many OCs.

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story. Yay me!

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

"I only wish that where you are, I could go," were the last words of Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin to his beloved apprentice, Haku. The thugs that the late Gato hired to kill him, the Konoha shinobi, and the bridge builder Tazuna long since ran away. A light snow was falling, which Zabuza believed was Haku crying for the death of her master. Standing near him was Haku's killer, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, his head bowed low in respect for the reformed nuke-nin. Behind him were his students; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the newly revived Sasuke Uchiha. Of the three, only Naruto seemed to care about the two fallen shinobi.

Standing near the Konoha-Nin were the denizens of Wave who had been gathered by Tazuna's grandson Inari to help against Gato's men. They didn't know what was happening, but it didn't seem right to cheer. Eventually the snowfall ceased; as did the spell of silence.

"As sad as this moment is, I think we should get back to building the bridge" Tazuna said, wanting to finish the bridge as soon as possible. A large group of men came from the crowd to assist the bridge builder. "Okay team, were going to bury Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi explained. "But Kakashi-sensei, why? They attacked us and nearly killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nearly screamed, not even bothering to mention any injuries Naruto might have had. "Because Sakura, it is the right thing to do after all." He explained, covering his Sharingan eye to conserve his chakra.

"I will carry Zabuza, Sakura you carry the girl." "I'm carrying Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" She protested. Naruto finally spoke up "I'll carry Haku, Kakashi-sensei." He mumbled, still looking at the girl's corpse. Kakashi didn't know it, but although Naruto met her only a few days ago, he still developed a bond with her. 'She actually understood the loneliness I had to deal with. And she taught me what true strength was.' The blond Jinchuuriki thought sadly.

**A few hours later**

Zabuza's grave stood on a hill overlooking the sea, his head-cleaver sticking out of the ground like a tombstone. Next to it was a freshly dug grave for Haku. Without a word, Naruto stepped forward to put the dead girl's body into the grave. The setting sun drawing long shadows across the land. The blonds' hair was covering his tear-stained eyes. Nearby, Kakashi's head was bowed in respect; Sasuke was looking at the corpse with contempt _'Damn it. Now I can't copy those ice jutsu and use them to kill my brother'_ the raven-haired emo fumed. Sakura was just looking at Sasuke like there wasn't just a slaughter. _'Can't that pink-haired banshee stop staring at the teme for ONE second? How the hell does anyone think I actually like her?'_ Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not stupid, did not obsess over ramen, and didn't like wearing bright orange. _'Does anyone actually think I like wearing this eyesore?' _

His musings were cut short by the 5 kunai that were implanted in the ground between him and the grave. Showing reflexes his team did not know he had, Naruto jumped, landed, and skidded 5 feet backwards while holding onto Haku. _'Where did Naruto/the dobe/ that baka get that kind of reflexes?'_ thought Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura (respectively) thought. It was then that Naruto got a closer look at the kunai. Instead of a pointed tip, the blade was shaped like a bird's wing with five separate blades hinged together to resemble 'feathers' _'How are those possibly effective?'_ Sakura thought **"Cha! They can't be good if Sasuke-Kun doesn't use them!" **her inner voice shouted.

Suddenly, a deep voice started booming through the entire area **"I'm afraid we need that body. So hand it over or we'll have to kill you."** "Naruto, drop the girl now!" Kakashi ordered, not caring why they needed a dead nuke-nins body. After a few seconds Sakura added her two cents. "Naruto-baka! You heard Kakashi-sensei. Just drop the bitch! She doesn't deserve to be buried after what she did to Sasuke-kun!" she ranted, not noticing the facial expression on her blond teammates face slowly changing to rage with every word she said. It was the word 'bitch' that threw Naruto over the deep-end.

Unfortunately, before Naruto could kill the pink banshee, his body was paralyzed, he could no longer support his own weight and dropped to the ground, finally releasing his grip on Haku. _'A senbon to the neck causing loss of conscious.' _He thought grimly. When he finally looked up, he saw his team looking with fear at something out of his line of vision. _'Damn it, I can't move my neck and I know my team won't help me.'_ He cursed as his vision blackened into nothing.

**Later that night**

Overlooking the nearly completed bridge was a cliff that rose nearly 100 feet above the waves. Standing on the edge of this cliff, watching the builders scramble home with half-hearted interest, was a medium-sized dark figure garbed in a cloak with a hood covering his face. A single shoot of black hair sticking out of the bottomless dark pit of the hood.

Suddenly, three shinobi Shunshined behind him. The left one had pale yellow eyes and Grey hair that spiked above his head. The one in the middle was the tallest of the three. She had dark green eyes that seemed to match her brown hair which reached down to her back in a strange, looped pigtail. The right one was the 'oddball' of the three. His skin was pale from long hours spent indoors that clashed with his dark blue hair and black eye. On his left eye was a bizarre telescopic mechanical scope that constantly whirred and clicked. Another thing that set him apart was the light green trench coat he wore with white lines running along the sleeves as opposed to the other two, whom had the same hooded cloak as the black haired man.

Without even turning around, he asked a simple command with an even yet strangely sinister voice. "Report. Did you get the nuke-nin girl?" "Hai, we did" Answered the girl, who acted as the leader of the three. "Good. I assume there were no complications?" he inquired, never once turning around. "Well, we did have to unleash a Ho-Meimu over the Kawarimi. Apparently, she had pulled a similar trick on those Konoha-nins before."

After hearing this, the hooded figure finally turned around, revealing his eyes for a flicker of a second. "The difference between the two tricks is she did it to save someone who was still alive." Came his cool and even response. "Hai, but there was that little blond kid who we had to knock out." Replied the cloaked boy, while examining a leaf that had fallen into his hand. The 'oddball' finally spoke; his tone suggested a form of contained arrogance. "Karasu-Sama, what is the purpose of retrieving this girl? In a hole or at a lab, she's still dead."

The figure, now known as Karasu, just sighed and explained with his even tone. "Yes, she is dead. The hand of Shinigami is upon her. However..." His eyes suddenly flashed a dark red for a fraction of a second **"That does not mean she is useless."** With his eyes once again hidden by the black depths of his hood, Karasu turned around and returned to staring at the bridge.

"Continue to monitor the Konoha-nins. There is something about them that irks me. Make sure you are not seen, or else." Karasu ordered, his cold tone leaving the punishment to the imagination of the three ninja. "Hai, Karasu-Sama" the three called out dutifully before they disappeared into the dark shadows.

'_Soon, it will be time to reveal ourselves.'_

**On the way back to Konoha**

It had been about a week since the battle on the bridge and subsequent abduction of Haku's body. Team Kakashi's mood was generally norm. Kakashi was reading his book, letting out an occasional giggle, Sasuke was brooding, and Sakura was constantly trying to get the Uchiha's attention. The only one that wasn't acting normally was Naruto. Instead of maintaining his mask of a blond idiot, He was quietly examining one of the 'wing kunai' that he had recovered from Wave.

The brooding Uchiha finally took notice in his teammate's lack of activity. "Dobe, why are you looking at that kunai? It's not like it has anything special about it." He said with a smug expression. Naruto however was to caught up in examining the strange weapon. Turning it around in his fingers, flipping it, nothing seemed to be interesting about it at all. "Baka! Don't ignore Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed after he didn't answer. 'Kami-sama she's annoying' the blond Jinchuuriki thought.

After hearing her shout more and calling him baka, he finally had it with the banshee, and turned around to give her a piece of his mind. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SAKURA!" He roared, causing his teammates to stop and stare at him like he was a different person. Even Sasuke looked shocked for a second. "Will you just get off my back, Mesuinu? I'm finally quiet after you're always screeching and hitting me for annoying you and your precious 'Sasuke-kun', and you STILL have the gall to call me a baka." He snarled, releasing years of pent up rage towards the stunned Haruno.

Unfortunately, this shock didn't last long, and she just screeched in her usual manner and caused anybody in a five km radius to hold they're ears and wince. Everyone, except for Naruto. "What did you just call me, Baka?" she sneered, intent on finally bringing the hyperactive orange wearing Nin down. "Everyone knows you were the class dobe, that you're the weakest genin EVER to graduate, and you're the weakest and worst shinobi in our squad! It's no wonder you're hated by the entire village! I'll bet your parents were never married and were the disgrace of Konoha."

That final comment struck a very painful cord for Naruto. He knew who his parents were, the old man had informed him the night he became a genin. They were the greatest Shinobi from Ho no Kuni In almost one hundred years. To be insulted by some helpless fan-girl was enough to unlock the years of rage he felt towards his 'home'.

Sakura was sneering with a gloating aura, thinking she had taken down her teammate a few pegs **"CHA! That will teach him to try to act cool" **Inner Sakura shouted. Kakashi was shocked beyond all belief. Not only did Naruto shout at Sakura, whom everyone had assumed he had a crush on, But Sakura had insulted Naruto's skill, and his parents. 'I really hope I don't have to carry a corpse home' the Cyclops sweat dropped.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was rooted in place by the massive KI Naruto was directing towards her. There was so much that even Sasuke and Kakashi received a fair amount of it. But even the KI could not compare to what was happening to Naruto. His eyes turned red with a slight slit, while his whisker marks became more pronounced. Instead of regular nails, his hands ended in claws. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep and sinister **"I would suggest not insulting my parents, Haruno." **He growled, unintentionally sending chakra to his left hand which was gripping the kunai.

"**And as for me being the weakest, you have no clue how very wrong you are. What did you do when the Oni brothers ambushed us? What did you do when Zabuza attacked us first in the forest, and then at the bridge? Nothing but cry for your precious 'Sasuke-kun' who just rushed in and fell flat on his ass! And you know what?" **Naruto said, his sneer changing to a smirk "**I was holding back at the academy. And do you know why?" **

Sakura however could not answer because of the KI. **"For three reasons." **He explained, raising his hand and lifting three fingers. "**One, anytime I did something right, I was punished severely for it. Two, If I showed my true potential, Those shitheads on the council would be all over the Hokage's ass about how I was becoming too strong and I should be executed! And three, The Academy doesn't mean Jack! You think we're gonna take written tests or use wooden weapons out here, in the real world? Hell No!**

**So I think it's safe to say that YOU are the weakest of our squad! And if you continue your fan-girlish attitude, your only gonna get killed! Or worse!" **Naruto was so caught up on telling off his teammate he didn't notice his chakra going to the kunai. The result was rather unexpected; the kunai's 'wings' opened up like a bird's wing, which cut the blonds' hand. Hissing in pain, he dropped the now open kunai making it fall to the ground and land with a clatter. Naruto, still in his half form, then noticed something interesting etched into the 'wings' so that only when it was opened could the etchings be seen.

His curiosity piqued, he reached down and picked it up gingerly, his features returning to normal and a look of confusion spread across his once again blue eyes. The first 'wing', the one nearest to the handle, had a circle split in quarters with an animal etched each quarter.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked like he didn't just see the blond go 'Mini-Kyuubi' on Sakura. "There's something on this kunai, Kakashi-sensei." He answered without looking up. "What is it, dobe?" asked the emo avenger, still slightly shaken. Naruto finally looked up from his examination. "Well, the first is a circle cut in four parts with a dog, a cat, a raven, and a hawk. But it's the other four that interest me." Naruto adjusted a part of the kunai so that the four 'wings' were touching. Walking over to his sensei, he showed the kunai's etching and asked one question.

"Kakashi-sensei? What do you know about Yonkindachi?"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 A few Answers

Yonkindachi

Chapter 2: A Few Answers

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"**_Demons Thinking"_**

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

Kakashi was visibly shaken after hearing who the kunai belonged to. Although it wasn't as bad as Orochimaru _(they believed_) it was still a force to be reckoned with. Unlike Orochimaru, they were less….morbid and ostentatious about how they gained power. _'I can't let them know about Yonkindachi, especially Sasuke'_ the jonin mused. "Nope, never heard of them." He answered with his 'eye smile'. "Oh, okay sensei." Naruto _mumbled 'maybe the old man knows'_ he thought as they continued back to Konoha.

**Konoha- Hokage Tower**

"And that's what happened, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi finished, still looking at his perverted novel. Sarutobi sighed _'I'm getting too old for this stuff'_ he thought. "Very well, Kakashi, you may leave. Naruto, would you stay for a few minutes?" Naruto nodded and stayed in the office while his team left.

The old man took out his pipe and put it on his desk. "I've read the report from the mission. May I ask what was so important about this girl you disobeyed your sensei's orders and only dropped her when you were knocked out?" Sarutobi was slightly shocked to see Naruto bow his head, his fake smile gone. "She understood the loneliness I deal with, Hokage-jiji. I wanted to make sure she was buried and not just burned or something."

Sarutobi fought the urge to go and hug the boy in front of him. _'He has dealt with loneliness all his life. To meet someone so similar to him, a girl no less. Perhaps he had feelings for her.'_ He mused. "Hokage-jiji," the old man stopped his musings and focused his attention on the blond boy in front of him.

"Yes, Naruto?" "The people that destroyed Haku, they used these weird kunai." Naruto explained, taking out the wing kunai for emphasis. "But that's not all. When we were coming back from wave, I channeled some chakra into it." He started to channel the chakra to his hand, leaving his palm open to prevent slicing his hand again. Sure enough, the 'wings' opened without a single sound.

Sarutobi was stunned. Being the Professor, he knew all sorts of weapons that shinobi used and this kunai was unknown to him. "Naruto, is there any sort of marking on it?" "Hai, on this wing" he pointed to the quartered circle. And there's also this word on it when you adjust the wings like this. (He adjusted it while explaining) Finished, he handed the kunai to the Hokage.

Now Sarutobi's eyes were really wide. _'Yonkindachi? They're back?' _The young Jinchuuriki noticed the look on his leader's face. "You know something about Yonkindachi, Hokage-jiji?" Before the old man could explain, his secretary buzzed in "Hokage-Sama, the council has called a meeting in ten minutes time." _'Aw, come on! I just had to meet those old fools three days ago.' _

"Well Naruto, I'm afraid I can't explain now." The boy's head drooped low "However; I do have this scroll that could explain a few things. Give me a second." Turning around to the portraits behind his desk, he walked to the picture of the Shodaime Hokage. Doing a quick flurry of seals, he put his palm on the portrait and muttered "Kai." The picture disappeared and a doorway appeared in its place. After around one minute in the room, Sarutobi came back with a dusty old box in his hand.

Beckoning Naruto over to him, he opened the box, ignoring the slight shrieks as the rusty metal moved against its self. In the box was a scroll in very pristine condition. The seal on it had the same quartered circle with the animals on it. "Here. This should help explain a few things." Sarutobi said as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

A huge smile appeared on the blonde's face as he took the scroll. "Thanks old man!" he said as he ran out the door, the smile never leaving his face. The professor sighed at the kid's antics. He turned to the window that faced the monuments and looked at the Yondaime's face. _'Minato, if only you could see what your son has become, would you be proud of him, or disgusted with our village?'_

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto ran down the streets, his big smile still on his face. He completely ignored the stares of hate and the mutters coming from the villagers. He had a list of things to do. _'First, I'll drop off my gear at the apartment, and then I'll go get my order, and finally, Ichiraku Ramen for dinner!' _The blond mentally screamed as he ran to his apartment. After throwing his stuff on the couch, grabbing some extra money, and sealing his place up to prevent a break-in, he ran to his next destination.

**Ooyake Nentou Bookstore**

Ooyake Rui was bored. VERY bored. There had been little business for about three weeks since her favorite customer had left town for a trip to Wave. She sighed as she absentmindedly flicked her dark red hair away from her pale blue eyes. _'Will something interesting please freakin happen?'_

As if Kami itself had heard her, the door opened ringing the little bell over the door. "Welcome to Ooyake Nentou Bookstore. Please feel free to…Naruto-Kun!" she screamed, stepping out from behind the counter to give her favorite customer a hug. Said boy just gave her a big foxy grin "Hi Rui-chan. How's business been?" Rui let go of her friend and just ruffled his hair. "Not to good, I'm afraid. Nobody else has one of Hokage-Sama's credit cards to buy nearly any scroll or book they want, do they?" She said with a smirk. "True. So, did my order come today?" he asked, his eyes getting big with anticipation. Rui smiled at the boy's eager attitude. _'He's certainly has grown since I first saw him.' _

_**Flashback: 6 years ago**_

_A little 12 year old Rui was waiting excitedly at the counter. _'My first day on the job, I wonder who will come in?' _The bell rang, signifying a customer. "Hello! Welcome to Ooyake Nentou Bookstore! How can I help you?" She said in a chipper little voice. "Hello miss. Is your mother or father home?" an old man asked. _

"_Sure. Kaa-San! Someone's here to see you!" "Thank you, Rui-chan." A women's voice called from the back room. Said women then came out, a spitting image of her daughter except for her brown eyes that widened significantly when she saw the old man. "Hokage-Sama! What brings you here?" The Hokage simply chuckled. "I'm here to help young Naruto with his shopping." He said, motioning to the little blond 6 year old beside him._

_Rui recognized him. Most of the other kid's parents said to stay away from him; which the children did. Except for her mom and another girl's grandfather._ 'He doesn't look like a bad kid. He just looks a little shy and scared' _she mused. Then she noticed the whisker marks _'Aw, they're so kawaii!'

_She bent down on her knees to make her eyes level with his. "Hi! My name's Ooyake Rui!" "Hi. M-my name's U-uzumaki Naruto." He stuttered, having a hard time keeping eye contact. "Rui, would you mind showing Naruto around while I speak with your mother?" Sarutobi asked. "Sure! Come on, Naruto" she said, taking the little boy's hand and guiding him over to a shelf of scrolls._

_**End Flashback**_

As it turned out, the little boy loved reading and used the Hokage's card here the most. "Yeah, it's right over here." She said, pointing over to the counter. There was a wrapped up box with the words 'Uzumaki' taped on it. "Thanks, Rui-chan. I was wondering if you had any scrolls on something called Yonkindachi?" He asked. Rui closed her eyes, put her hand on her chin and thought for a second. '_That does sound familiar'_ The reason the Ooyake clan ran the bookstore was because they had near-photographic memories.

"Got it." She finally said, opening her eyes and snapping her fingers. "There is this REALLY old book in the storage room on the top of one of the shelves. Most of the words are faded, but there is this picture of a quartered circle with a dog, a cat, a raven, and a hawk with the word Kindachi on it. Could that be it?" she asked, not failing to notice the growing gleam in his eyes. "That must be it! Can you get it?" He asked, exited to find out more on this mysterious group. "Sure, give me one minute." She said as she stepped into the storage room.

A few minutes later, she came out carrying an old leather bound book. "Man, this thing is dusty! Would you mind helping me, Naruto-kun?" she asked while getting some dusters out. "Oh, sure Rui-chan." He said. It took the two almost ten minutes, but the book was finally relived of its shield of dust.

The book itself was pure white with gold corners. In the center was the quartered circle of Yonkindachi and surrounding it was a band that mixed from gold to blue to black to green and back to gold. Although most of the words were faded, they could make out most of the outlined letters.

Rui had more trained eyes to read faded letters, so she recited the title to her blond little friend. "Yonkindachi: Facts and Myths of the Oldest Shinobi Order." Naruto was certainly confused about that. "What are Shinobi Order's?" Rui shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. We do have a long scroll on them though. If you want, you can have this book for no charge."

Naruto was very surprised at this. "Really? Won't the Council get on your case for not charging for a book?" She shrugged. "No one has had any interest in that book. And my Ojiisan said that book's been there since the earliest days the Shodaime was in office.

Naruto was shocked. '_A book that's been on a shelf since Shodaime was Hokage? That was at least eighty years ago!' _"Thanks, Rui-chan. So, how much for my order and that scroll?" "Altogether, its 350 ryo." "Nani? Isn't that a bit much for a scroll?" "Sorry Naruto-kun. The Council has set the price of anything pertaining to Shinobi Orders at LEAST 250 ryo."

Naruto sighed. He really hated the council, except for a few select clans. "Okay, here you go Rui-chan." He sighed as he handed her a set of bills. "Thanks, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile as she put the money in the register. "Well, gotta go Rui-chan!" Naruto said as he took his new reading material and left the shop.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Story of a genius

Yonkindachi

Chapter 3: Story of a Genius

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

Naruto was walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen stall when he spotted two of his friends from the Academy. "Hey Shikamaru! Chouji!" Said boys turned to their orange clad friend and waved at him. (Well, Chouji did. Shikamaru just nodded) "Hey Naruto. What's up?" Chouji asked in between his munches from the chips he was eating. "Not much. Just got back from my first C-rank mission." Naruto said, leaving out the fact it became an A-rank mission. "I heard that it got bumped up to an A-rank after you ran into Zabuza Momochi." Shikamaru drawled in his monotone voice.

Chouji was shocked at this. "Nani? What happened, Naruto? C'mon you gotta tell us!" He demanded, never forgetting his bag of chips. "How about I tell you over ramen." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Shikamaru sighed. _'I swear, he's related to the Akamichi clan, but it's too troublesome to research that.' _"Alright Naruto, we'll join you for ramen."YATTA!" "But you're paying." Shikamaru finished with a slight smirk. "Okay, fine."

**Ichiraku Ramen Stall**

"So, that's what happened" Naruto finished his tale of his trip to Wave. Shikamaru and Chouji just stared at their friend in awe. "Wow Naruto-kun. That's quite a mission." Ayame said. The waitress had taken a break to hear Naruto's tale and couldn't help but be saddened at how he lost a possible friend. None of the four said anything for a while afterwards.

Unfortunately, this silence was broken by a high-pitched shriek. NARUTO-BAKA!" The three boys had to clutch their ears in pain (Ayame is immune to girl shrieks). Naruto looked up expecting to see his annoying pink-haired teammate. However, he wasn't that far off. "Hi, Ino-San." Chouji called out to his and Shikamaru's teammate.

The blond-haired, purple crazed Kunoichi ignored her teammate and focused on her fellow blond. "What in Kami's name did you do to Forehead? I've been trying to get her to shut up for YEARS! And you do it in THREE WEEKS?"

It was a few minutes before Naruto got his hearing back. "Ino, is this about me finally revealing I don't like Sakura and your mad I hurt your former friend, or is this about you wanting to know how I did it?" he asked with a tremendous 'uncharacteristic' sigh.

Ino was shocked. _'Didn't he always say he liked Sakura? And what's with the negative attitude? Did something happen in three weeks he was gone?' _She was interrupted by Naruto answering her mental questions. "Yes, I did always say I liked Sakura, and yes something happened in Wave." "Well, what?" Naruto just sighed again before doing a flurry of hand seals.

"Omoiton: Kinen Tensou!" Naruto then touched his left middle and index fingers to his forehead. Both fingers started glowing with blue chakra. He felt the jutsu siphoning his memories from the past three weeks, only altering the battle on the bridge to hide Kyuubi's chakra. When he felt the chakra flow subside, he took his hand away and clenched it like he was holding a ball. In his palm was a bluish sphere filled with swirling mist. "Just use your Shintenshin no Jutsu on that and you'll see the past three weeks from my eyes." He answered in a slightly dull tone.

The other four just stared at him. "Naruto, how did you do that?" Ayame finally asked. He shrugged (does that a lot) "I made it myself after reading on the Yamanaka clan's techniques. Ino was slightly pissed that a 'dead-last' had access to her clan's techniques. Before she could berate the blond boy, her lazy teammate asked an entirely different question. "Naruto, since your openly showing off a fraction of your skill, are you going to stop hiding behind your mask and show your true abilities?"

Naruto was quiet. _'I have been showing off! Kuso! When the hell did I get this bold? Kami-sama above or Shinigami-Sama below, make some form of distraction!' _Fortunately, a distraction did come… in the form of a square box with holes. "Come on, Konohamaru. I know it's you." He said nonchalantly. Next thing everyone knew, the 'rock' exploded and coughing could be heard.

"Ha, always able to see through my disguises, eh boss?" said a boy with goggles on his head and a very long scarf. Naruto did finally crack a grin at being called boss. "Well, a future Hokage has to see underneath the underneath!" he shouted with his foxy grin.

Elsewhere, a certain one-eyed perverted Cyclops sneezed and went back to reading.

"Enough distractions Naruto! What did Shikamaru mean you were 'holding back'?" Ino practically screamed. Noticing that the five were staring at him, he pondered the results of revealing one of his biggest secrets. _'I do have to stop wearing my mask and reveal myself eventually. Might as well start with Team 10, Ayame-nee chan, and Konohamaru.'_

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. But don't tell ANYONE okay?" his answer were five "Hai's" from the five people in front of him. "Good. Now then, Ino you may not remember, but during the first four weeks at the Academy, I actually paid attention." She nodded. "And how every time I did something right, I was escorted outside for a 'compliment'?" again a nod. "And do you remember after about 12 'compliments', I started skipping, goofing off, and became the 'class dobe'? A third nod. "Well those, 'compliments' were the rest of the day off. And wouldn't you know it, every one of those days; a large mob was waiting to attempt to KILL me?"

Ino was horrified, as it showed on her wide-eyed face. Konohamaru had a similar look. Chouji, Ayame, and Shikamaru already knew the whole story. "But that is not the worst of it. On my birthdays, I was chased by a MASSIVE mob that also tried to kill me EVERY SINGLE YEAR" he stressed those three words. "To make a long story short; in 12 years, 8 months, 22 days I have lived, I have had exactly 1,935 assassination attempts, the first one THREE DAYS after I was born, around 6,300 beatings, a quarter of them when I was in the orphanage, been poisoned 785 times, and been to the hospital FAR more times then I can count."

All five had a grim look on their face. _'Boss has dealt with all that, and can still smile?' _Konohamaru thought, his respect for Naruto having risen. Ino was simply ashamed. She had bullied him many times in the academy for very stupid reasons. Ayame just wanted to hug the one she considered a little brother. Shikamaru and Chouji felt pity for their normally hyperactive friend.

"But that's not the point" Naruto said, dismissing the fact he had just relayed his exact list of various attacks. "The point is, I became an idiot to protect myself from the villagers and some of the shinobi. But not once did I stop training. I also got help from Shikamaru and Chouji." He explained, pointing to his two friends, who nodded in confirmation. "All in all, I'm not a clueless idiot, I DON'T like Haruno-San, and I have very little respect for Uchiha-San."

This was a surprise to everyone. "So, that's everything in a nutshell." He finished, while turning to Konohamaru. "So, does Hokage-jiji want to see me, or are you just curious in what I'm studying?" The small boy shrugged his shoulders. "Mostly I'm just interested in what you're reading." This came as interest to team 10 and the waitress. "Just what are you studying, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked. "It has to do with that kunai I found."

"What kunai?" Ino and Konohamaru asked simultaneously. "It's too troublesome to explain." Naruto answered, earning him a small hit from Shikamaru. "You stole that." The pineapple-head said. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll just show you." Naruto said as he pulled out the wing kunai and applied chakra to it, causing it to open. Ignoring the looks of awe from the five, he continued. "I believe the kunai has a connection to a Shinobi Order named Yonkindachi." "Yonkindachi? Never heard of them. But I have heard of Shinobi Order's." The usually lazy genin said. "What are they, Shikamaru?" Ino asked her teammate.

"Shinobi Order's are said to be the ultimate form of a peace treaty between warring clans or warring villages. Basically, the best of a generation, usually genin to chunin level, of the clans or villages where teamed together with their first loyalties to the villages. The oldest known Shinobi Order was said to be made about 2000 years ago." Shikamaru drawled.

"Well, according to this book (He pointed at the book he got for free from Rui), this Yonkindachi is the oldest and first ever Shinobi Order." Naruto explained. "So, you have a kunai, an old book, and a scroll given to Shodaime himself, and you believe they're all connected to Yonkindachi?" Ino asked, still not fully understanding what was going on. "Yes, I do. And I'm going to find out everything I can about them." Naruto stated, his eyes showing how serious he was. Ayame added her two cents "Well, its really pouring hard now, and I doubt any customers are coming. So, how about I close up, and the five of us help you with your research." Naruto turned to the others. "You guys really want to help me?" he asked in a soft voice. Shikamaru smirked, Chouji just nodded and kept eating, Ino gave him a big smile, Konohamaru gave a grin and thumbs up, and Ayame just kept smiling. Naruto wiped his watering eyes with his sleeve. "Thanks guys.

None of the six noticed a figure staring at them from the adjacent roof. Her dark blue cloak blending in with the pouring rain. A large hood covered her head. _'So, it seems that our existence has been discovered.' _She mused. She was very tempted to hit the book with a shuriken and destroy it, but knew what the consequences would be _'Some must know of our existence. But I can't help but wonder….' _She turned her head to the Hokage Monument. _"Is the world ready for the return of Yonkindachi?'_

**To be continued**

I have noticed that I had forgotten to put translations in of some of the jutsus and characters. Here they are:

Ho-Meimu: Fire Illusion. An illusion that appears to create a fire over the intended area. It is used discretely with Kawarimi to create the illusion that the body was burned.

Karasu: Raven

Yonkindachi: Four Kings

Ooyake: open

Nentou: mind

Rui: kind (Rui also means weak, but no one is that stupid to call her that)

Omoiton: Kinen Tensou: Mind Release: Memory Transfer. A jutsu that can be used in conjunction with the Yamanaka clan's jutsu to make a copy of certain memories and place them in a container. The Yamanaka clan can then 'read' the memories without leaving their bodies via physical contact with the container.

Those are my original jutsu by the way.

And here are the full names of the Yonkindachi.

Kin-Inu no Hoku Neii (Gold Dog of the North Plain)

Aoi-Neko no Azuma Umi (Blue Cat of the East Sea)

Kuro-Karasu no Nan Hakachi (Black Raven of the South Cemetery)

Guri Taka no Nishi Yama (Green Hawk of the West Mountain)

Please note that only one member of Yonkindachi has been seen so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Inner Meetings of the Kings

Yonkindachi

Chapter 4: Inner Meetings of the Four

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

**Boko-Dokuro Castle, Kage no Kuni**

The sun had just begun to set in the island country of Kage no Kuni, casting long shadows from its many mountains to the valley that dominated the island. It is in this shadowed land that the decrepit ruin that was once Boko-Dokuro Castle laid.

If one were to take a look and had known of the castle's former glory, they would have been shocked by the 'corpse' that lay in its place. Of course, no one knew from memory what the castle once looked like. That knowledge had been lost for 300 years. It is in this scarred castle that the figure known as Karasu strode.

'_So, this is home of one of my past lives.' _He silently mused. The being that became Karasu had no memory of his birthplace, only of the dozens of bases he trained at for the first eleven years of his life. As he walked the bloodied and burnt walls, he found himself attached to the dark and foreboding ruin.

'_Ah, here it is'_ he thought as he stopped at a paper door. A large rip went diagonal the entire length of the door. Through the rip was a layer of dust. Karasu lifted his right hand, revealing a clawed gauntlet. He brushed away the dust delicately to prevent ripping the door. In the cleared patch was a quartered circle. The symbol of Yonkindachi. Taking no more then a slight glance at it, he opened the door and stepped in.

The interior of the room was furnished like a small and sparse shrine. Littered across the floor were skeletons or bits and bones of skeletons. Small scraps of cloaks still clung to their bones. _'You protected this shrine with your lives, waiting for a King you never knew.'_ Karasu silently praised as he sat in the center of the decrepit room. _'Your sacrifices will be commended.'_

Karasu quickly flashed through a series of ancient hand seals before placing his hands in what appeared to be a ram sign. "Meshi Tame Sono Kindachi!" he muttered.

Suddenly, three flashes appeared in front, and on the left and right of Karasu. The flashes formed into three other cloaked figures.

The left one was wearing a gold but otherwise normal hoodless cloak with long sleeves that reached to his fingers. It was open and reached to his feet. His face was obscured by the jutsu. His hair was brown spiky and hung in front of his face and ended at his neck. He was wearing gilded boots with wings adorning the heels.

The middle figure was wearing a trench coat with multiple pockets. It was open to reveal a light armor breastplate. On his hands were heavy gauntlets that constantly whirred and clicked. His head was covered by a hood from his undershirt. On his feet were mechanical boots that had small spikes.

The right person was unmistakably female. Her cloak was dark blue and clung to her body, revealing an hourglass figure. The sleeves reached below her hands, completely covering her slender arms. The rest of her figure, though covered by the cloak, was obviously strong yet still slender.

"Hello, Inu-San, Taka-San, Neko-San." Karasu began, acknowledging his fellows. "Hello to you, Karasu-San. You have something to report." stated the girl who was identified as Neko. "Hai. It seems that Orochimaru is planning an invasion of Konoha during the upcoming Chunin Exams." He drawled in his monotone voice.

"As interesting as this is, Konoha has very little importance to us." The middle specter explained in an obviously bored yet arrogant tone. "Even less now, since the Council has gained power and banned knowledge of our existence" Answered the left one. "That may be true, Taka-San, Inu-San. However, we have found information that at least six outside of the Council know of our existence." Karasu explained.

The middle one, now identified as Taka remained silent at this. Inu, however desired more information. "What of these six? Are they Shinobi, civilians?" "They consist of four Shinobi and two civilians, a young boy and an 18 year old girl." Neko added. "And Inu, one of the Shinobi is an Uzumaki." She finished.

"What? They survived the Massacre? Who is it?" Inu demanded. "It is the son of the heiress Kushina and the Namikaze heir Minato." Neko said. Inu was silent. His clan was great friends with the Uzumaki and had been for millennia. They had both been all but wiped out roughly one year before the Kyuubi attack. "However, the Council has wiped all traces of the Uzumaki being a noble clan."

Despite the fact that the village didn't know about the Uzumaki clan which was bad enough, Inu realized something else was up. "Is there anything else, Neko-san, Karasu-san?" he inquired eagerly looking from one to the other. Karasu sighed. Neko hesitated but reluctantly continued "Yes. The boy has the Hogosha Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him. And as such, has been attacked and shunned most of his life."

Inu didn't say anything at first, that wasn't a good sign. Karasu barley picked up the image of Taka grabbing something and Inu restrained by something. _'They're probably in the same place' _Neko and Karasu thought simultaneously. "Let go of me, Taka! Konoha's only a few days away; I can go and cause a small massacre!" Inu demanded, fighting against his restraint. _And they call me a psychotic killer.'_ Karasu mused.

**"ENOUGH!"** Karasu snapped at the two struggling figures. Needless to say, they straightened themselves out and went back to looking solemn with a visible shake. "Inu, I understand that your role as the Kin-Inu no Hoku Neii entitles you to protect and assist the Uzumaki Clan and all of its surviving members. However, we can't just cause a massacre in a major shinobi village." Explained Neko

"That didn't stop me" Karasu said with a smirk. One look from Neko's specter was enough to silence him. "Besides he is strong, strong enough to probably surpass the four Hokage someday." Neko finished. Taka finally spoke his mind. "With the information we have received, it seems we must help Konoha as entitled by the Anshou, Am I correct?" "That's the other bad news." Karasu added. "What?" "Suna is assisting Oto in the assault."

**Konohagakure: Council Chambers**

Sarutobi was not having a good day. First he's given a massive stack of paperwork that took him half the morning to fill out. Next team Kakashi returns from their mission and informs him of its raise to A-rank, causing more paperwork. Then he gets several threats from the Haruno Clan to remove Naruto from the team, almost 300 false reports by the civilians of crimes Naruto has done, _'How did they expect me to believe that Naruto was the cause of the Uchiha Massacre?'_ Yet another demand from Kakashi to drop team seven from the roster so he could train Sasuke alone, and the monthly declarations of the Council that Naruto should be killed. This caused even more paperwork. And now the Council calls a meeting and what's the first topic? That 'The Demon Brat' should be exiled, killed, sent to Root (Guess who) and many other things that dealt with Naruto.

So yeah, not a very good day.

'_Minato, if your hanging with Kami right now, send a freaking lightning bolt to kill them or me!' _The old man silently pleaded. "Enough! Surely you called this meeting for a different reason than just tormenting Naruto! He has suffered more at this council's hands than all the villagers combined" Sarutobi ordered.

The first one to break the silence was the Clan head of the Haruno. "But Hokage-Sama! I refuse to have my precious little girl on a team with that... thing!" She screeched in a banshee manner. "Did the Haruno clan recently gain special favor with the Hokage? Because last time I checked, his name is Naruto, and not a thing and most certainly not the Kyuubi!" Inoichi Yamanaka replied coldly.

The Council when it came to Naruto was split pretty evenly. On the Pro-Naruto side was the clan heads of the Inuzaka, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Ooyake, and Aburame plus Sarutobi Himself. On the Kill-Naruto side was the Haruno, Yakumo, and formerly the Uchiha, plus the Sandaime's former teammates and all the Civilian council members. It usually evened out with those sides. The Hyuuga clan didn't take a side, just went with what the situation called for.

"That's it! If I hear one more mention of Naruto or what should be done, that council member will be barred for a year!" Sandaime said as he banged his fist on the table. Once he saw that the Council was settled, he began the only order of business with any importance. "Now then, as some of you are aware, Team seven lead by Jonin Instructor Hatake Kakashi recently returned from a mission to Wave which had been bumped up to A rank. In Kakashi's report, he revealed that his team had met up with former Kiri-nin Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice; a girl named Haku…

**Boko-Dokuro Castle, Kage no Kuni**

"So as you can see, this causes a problem with the Anshou. Both Konoha and Suna are major Shinobi villages. But the main question is, which village will we help?" Neko asked. Taka sighed, whishing he wasn't forced to take part in this. "According to Karasu-san, the attack will take place during the Chunin Exams in four months time. I suggest we place at least one team in it to keep an eye on the participants." "Makes sense to me. I would suggest we chose from our Kashin and give them Chou-Fuin to hide their powers." Taka suggested.

"No." Neko, Taka, and Karasu stared at Inu strangely. "Do you have a better idea, Inu-san?" the girl asked. "I do, however I don't have all the details planned out. Give me one month, and I will cover all the aspects." He answered. "Very well. We will meet in one month's time at Shi-Shi Gado. Until then." Neko finalized as her image faded. Followed by Inu and Taka's leaving Karasu in the dark shrine.

'_It appears our time draws near' _He mused as he walked out of the shrine and left the decrepit castle.

**Konohagakure: Council Chambers**

"When Kakashi went to get Gato's body out of the sea, it had disappeared. That covers all the important data on THAT aspect of the mission." The council silently conversed for a few minutes before Hiashi Hyuuga asked. "Hokage-Sama, You said that the Oinin used a strange kunai. Did they bring one back." "Hai, they did. Naruto has one, and the Research division of the Anbu has the other. But Naruto did find something about the kunai which brings me to issue three." The old man explained.

"It would appear that Yonkindachi has returned." All but Tsume Inuzaka, Hiashi, the Sandaime's old teammates, Danzo, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio did not seem affected by this. Those others had faces that ranged from fascination to fear, to just plain awe. "Y...y...Yonkindachi? That organization that died out before the Shodaime Hokage took office?" Koharu stuttered. "Forgive me, but what does this have to do with our village?" the Haruno head asked. Hiashi just turned and stared at her before answering.

"They have everything to do with Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and almost every other Shinobi village."

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bloodied Claw

Yonkindachi

Chapter 5: The Bloodied Claw

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

"Surely you're mistaken, Hiashi-san. How can a group of shinobi from before the Shodaime was in office have such authority over the Five Great Shinobi Nations?" the pink-haired women smirked. Surprisingly it was the Sandaime's old teammate, Mitokado Homura that answered. "What we are speaking about is the oldest and most legendary Shinobi Order." He answered in a trembling voice.

Before he could continue, the door burst open to and an Anbu ran in to the chamber, dripping wet from the rain "Hokage-Sama! The R&D units have found something on Yonkindachi!" Sarutobi was speechless. Hiashi however wasn't. "Well, Show us!" "Hai, Hiashi-Sama!" the Anbu said as he flashed through a few hand seals. "Tosshutsu no Jutsu" he called as he finished.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Well, that's the last bowl" Ayame exclaimed as she finished cleaning. The others had volunteered to help, but she insisted they focus on reading the scrolls and book. _'I wonder how those five are doing.' _The brunette thought with a slight frown. She could still hear the rain pouring outside the stand. She sighed as she thought of how her grandfather had left to get some ingredients outside the village and had left her to manage the stand.

Leaving the stack of bowls to dry, she left the kitchen and returned to the bar where the other five were reading the various materials. Shikamaru was reading the scroll on Shinobi Orders with Konohamaru peering over his shoulder. Chouji was reading the scroll given to Shodaime while munching on his never-ending bag chips. Naruto was reading the massive book while Ino was using her family jutsu to 'read' the orb Naruto gave her. _'About 200 pages of facts and myths on this organization and not a SINGLE thing on wing-shaped kunai!'_ The blond Jinchuuriki thought bitterly.

Ino had just finished seeing the memories of the Wave mission, which only made her feel more ashamed of herself for putting Naruto down all those years. There was also the fact that Sasuke only seemed to center around himself during the mission. _'Maybe I should think of someone less…self-centered.'_ The Yamanaka heiress decided.

**Council Chambers**

The Council stared at the wall the Anbu was 'projecting' to. More specifically to the thing that was being projected. It was a page from the latest Bingo Book with a new addition to the 'SS Rank' section. The new entry scared all members of the Council, even Danzo who almost fainted at seeing the bounty on his head.

**Name**: Yonkindachi Kuro-Karasu no Nan Hakachi 

**Birthplace**: Kage no Kuni (?)

**Age**: 16 (?) 

**Family**: Unknown

**Sex**: M

**Appearance**: 4'11", wt unknown, black eye (right eye covered), lower face covered

**Rank**: SS 'Flee on Sight' nuke-nin

**Reasons**: Several massacres in Kirigakure, Otogakure, Fogugakure, Jinsokugakure, Iwagakure, Amegakure, Kazangakure, Kemurigakure, Yukigakure and Kusagakure and other misc crimes.

**Bounty**: 800,000,000 Ryo Dead!

**Ninjutsu**: Unknown (Rumored Shadoton specialist)

**Genjutsu**: Unknown 

**Taijutsu**: Unknown

**Known facts**

The Yonkindachi Kuro-Karasu no Nan Hakachi 

Possess an unknown Kekkai Genkai

Can instantly detect and dispel almost any Genjutsu

A known Fuinjutsu master

A known Kenjutsu master

A known Genjutsu master

Said to have created over a hundred jutsus, all unable to be mimicked by the Sharingan

Has the Summoning Contract for Ravens/crows

Except for his cold demeanor and lack of compassion to….anything, almost nothing else is known about him. His face has never been fully seen. There is a rumor he was trained by an unknown cult for around 10 years. It is believed that these teachings have caused his psyche to be very unstable. Currently feared as a myth in almost all countries for his merciless slaughters in many villages.

The Council chambers were silent for a very long time after this.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"I found something!" Naruto exclaimed after hours of silence. Immediately, the other five had dropped what they were doing and had surrounded Naruto. "Take a look at this." He exclaimed as he pointed to an illustration of the kunai he had. The lazy genin stared at the illustration for a minute before asking "Is there any sort of description about its purpose, what it's made of, or who uses it?" "Yeah there is. Look on this page." He answered as he turned the page.

Since the earliest days of Yonkindachi, the Guri-Taka and his followers have used a special kunai that is shaped like a hawk wing. When Chakra is applied to it, the wings open due to a Chakra Circulatory System that lies within its blades. Like all unique weapons of Yonkindachi, the Kashin of Guri-Taka use specially made kunai that fits their fighting styles. The Guri-Taka itself uses kunai that can mould extra Chakra around the wing blades to make various short-to-long range weaponry unique to itself and the Kashins styles.

"So, the wing kunai are used by someone named Guri-Taka and his followers?" Ino finally asked. "Yeah. And his full name is Guri-Taka no Nishi Yama." Naruto answered. "The Green Hawk of the West Mountain? Sounds catchy, eh, Boss?" Konohamaru asked with a small smirk. Naruto didn't answer; just stared at a picture of the Shodaime Guri-Taka that was next to the description.

It was just a traditional painting, but something about the picture just screamed 'royal lineage'. His face was covered by a bamboo hat with small slips of paper covering the sides. He wore a simple Yukata adorned in falling wings. His hands were covered in metal gauntlets made of many individual plates to allow complete movement. On his feet were what appeared to be a pair of geta with heel guards made of the same plates as his gauntlets.

'_Just what are you, Guri-Taka? What clan can have such a devastating Dojutsu? And why did you destroy Haku Chan's body?'_

**Council Chambers**

"Ojika-san, Is this Entry accurate?" Hiashi finally asked. "Hai Hiashi-Sama, it is." The stag-masked Anbu said with a slight tremor in his voice. The Council was awestruck with this information.

Even Danzo, who had an entire unit of Anbu that he had stripped of any humanity, was scared with how merciless this man, no KID was. _'He's killed thousands of shinobi in ten of the hidden villages? How great of a tool he would be... NO! It's too risky. Especially if he was trained by __them__.'_ The war hawk silently concluded.

"It is obvious what we must do" Koharu declared. "We must send our best Oinin Squads to hunt him down and bring him to Konoha!" She finished with an arrogant tone. "Are you senile or just plain stupid? To send Oinin would draw attention to Konoha! Do you want a massacre in the Leaf like the other villages?" Sarutobi bluntly said.

"Well isn't it just a matter of time until that happens any way?" the Haruno head shrieked. "Not likely," replied the Anbu "the myths around him say that he is a wrathful specter, wraith that takes revenge for pride."

"Is that what we are crediting as 'information" now? Myths and legends about vengeful spirits?" Danzo roared "Anbu-San is there a picture of him in the book? Yamanaka Inoichi asked, with a growing fear in his voice. "No, Inoichi-Sama. No one has seen him and lived to tell about it." The masked Nin said. "See! What are we doing now, chasing legends?" asked Danzo. "Actually there was one person." Ino's father said. "What? Who?" Danzo demanded.

The blond haired elder had to take several breaths to calm his already overloaded heart. "Hokage-Sama, as you recall, I had an A-rank escort mission of a civilian to Tatsu-Keiei Gai about seven months back with six senior Chunins." The old leader realized what the Yamanaka Clan leader was suggesting, and it scared him. _'Kami-Sama, How many shocks can I take in ONE day?' _"Inoichi, do you really think that HE …"

"Yes," was the short response. "What is this about, Hokage Sama?" The Haruno Clan head asked confusion on her big forehanded face. **"Probably something that involves the demon brat!" **her inner Ushikuso shouted.

Inoichi got up and used the Tosshutsu no Jutsu while thinking of his mission and what went wrong with it.

_Flashback seven months ago_

"_Come on, Shoejiki! Were only 10 Kilometers from the gates!" Inoichi called from the front of group. The seven Shinobi where in a loose arrow formation with the retired general they where escorting in the middle. A full moon was directly above them, casting shadows throughout the trees. _

"_You shinobi better not let your guard down." He said gravely while holding on to his cane as he hobbled along. "Relax you old codger, it's not like anyone can sneak up on seven Konoha Shinob...ack!"_

_The others quickly spun around to find Shoejiki standing straight behind them, his eyes glazed forward. Slowly, he fell forward revealing a massive bloodied hole in his back where his heart was ripped out. "Kami-Sama, What happened here!" Inoichi asked to his fellow shinobi. Only to be answered by silence. "Merosuto? Tsutani? Kami-Sama, Answer me!" He shouted as he turned around to face his silent teammates…_

_Only to see why they were quiet. Where once there were five chunin and a retired general was now a massive explosion of blood, guts, and various body parts. Standing over it all was a man in a black cloak with a hood covering his face. In his out stretched gauntlet covered hand was Shoejiki's heart. Quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Leaving a stunned Inoichi in the blood soaked clearing._

**To be Continued**

The next chapter itself is after a small time skip (roughly a month), and Naruto learns about his Clan (mother's side: Uzumaki). A (nonexistent) cookie to whoever comes closest to guessing. (Hints: If you think hard, it's really obvious) Here are the translations of this and the last chapter.

_Chapter four_

Kage no Kuni: Country of Shadow

Boko-Dokuro: Hollow Skull

Meshi Tame Sono Kindachi: Call of the Kings. A jutsu used by the Yonkindachi proper to communicate over great distances. Created by the Ichi-Yonkindachi and used by all following generations.

Anshou: Code. It is the rules and customs of the Yonkindachi.

Shi Shi Gado: Lion's Gate

Chou Fuin: Block Seal. Used to hide true strength of someone.

_Chapter Five_

Tosshutsu no Jutsu: Projection Jutsu. A jutsu that can project something and enlarge it on a surface.

Ojika: Stag


	6. Filler

Sorry for the delay, but I've been suffering from a small bout of W.B. (Take a guess) Anyway, I've had a few ideas rolling around in my brain (Whadaya know; It DOES have a purpose. Haku would be proud!) Here are the three I'm planning to write when I'm not doing this story. I'm announcing this because this is the first (And probably only) time that YOU (the readers) get to decide! Here are our three candidates!

**Mokuteki**

After the VOTE, Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Unfortunately, instead of recognition and respect, the villagers hate him even more. Naruto finally snaps and leaves Konoha, taking another outcast with him. A few years later, Konoha is in need of help to fight off the combined forces of Oto, Iwa, and Kumo. Desperate, The Godaime and Council enlist the help of a secret group called Mokuteki. They agree, reluctantly. Will Konoha make up for its mistakes, or is the Hidden Village of Leaves doomed? Main Parings: Naruto/ Tayuya/ FemHaku, OC/OC, Kimimaro/ Yugito, Garra/ Yakumo/ Isaribi. Parings may be slightly altered

**Naruto of the Necrosi**

Naruto is killed by Kakashi's Chidori at the bridge in Wave Country. When a strange storm passes, he's alive again! And his body is that of a five year-old's! Taken by a cloaked figure to another realm, he is trained in the ways of the ancient Shadow race; the Necrosis Order. MAJOR AU! Powerful/Smart/Undead Naruto. Has no connection to Bleach or any other death-related series. Naruto/Harem. Necrosi are mine!

**Twin Rising Dragons**

The night Naruto steals the forbidden scroll; he learns another jutsu besides the Kage Bushin. The jutsu gives him not one, but two swords of ancient legend! Add two more spirits living in Naruto, an old shrine, and a prophecy to find the mortal halves of the swords, and Naruto is in for one crazy ride! Naruto /Ino/ FemKyuu/ Tenten/ Some others. Au. Powerful! Smart! Naruto.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

Yonkindachi

Chapter 6: Revelations

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

It had been around three weeks since Naruto got back from his mission to Wave and started his research on Yonkindachi. Unfortunately, his resources were more myth than truth. He had become better friends with team ten since that night at the ramen stand and often trained with them.

Of course, Team seven went back to doing D-rank missions supplied by lazy villagers. On most of those missions, Naruto had to endure the harsh stares and whispers of the villagers and some of the shinobi.

'If I have to catch that damn cat one more time, Kami help it' he thought grimly as he unlocked his apartment. Since he had returned he had bought every thing he could find that might have a connection to Yonkindachi. More specifically, the Guri-Taka. In addition, scrolls for techniques, Chakra control, and Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu covered every surface in addition to other subjects.

Naruto ignored all this and just limped over to his bed and flopped down onto it. Less than a minute later, he was dead asleep.

**An Unknown Tomb**

The crescent moon was at its peak above the old graveyard on the border of Ho no Kuni. That barley registered to the swiftly moving figure that was the Kin-Inu.

There where several traits that all Kin-Inu shared since the time of the Ichi-Yonkindachi. Besides coming from the same clan, they where usually positive, humor-loving, and very, very, VERY, hard to anger. That was not the current case as he stalked towards the open tomb, the source of his frustration lay inside.

Inside the tomb, it looked like a hurricane hit it. Various stones lay all across the floor from the walls and ceiling. The lids of the stone coffins had been ripped off, revealing the still decaying corpses within. In one of the one's near the back wall however, there was no corpse. Only a staircase leading below and into one of the mountains. Kin-Inu wasted no time rushing down the stairs.

At the bottom was a medium-sized candle-lit room. On the surrounding walls where kanji depicting various battles, plans, and most important; Jutsus. In the center was the imposing form of the Kuro-Karasu.

Without even turning around, he addressed his equal in his monotone voice. "It is unlike you to visit a desecrated grave, Inu-San." As he finished he turned around. "You did get the girl's corpse, did you not?" he asked with slight confusion in his tone. Inu just snarled, but made no move towards his fellow Yonkindachi. "I asked you to bring her corpse in good condition." "I di-" "Her damn heart is missing!" Karasu's eyes flashed red **"YOU FORGET YOUR SELF!" **Karasu's voice echoed through the tomb and off into the night.** "Just because we are equals does not mean you get to interrupt me!" **"Gomen Karasu-san" Inu apologized through gritted teeth remembering that the height difference between them meant nothing "The Kashin could not stop Hatake from using his Raikiri, and have been 'disciplined' accordingly" Karasu drawled once again in his normal voice. Inu winced inwardly at the word 'disciplined' and sighed, "I understand. It will just be harder to do the ritual now."

"How long will it take?" "By my calculations, around eight months just to prepare the body." Karasu just nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have other business to attend to" Karasu explained as he faded into the shadows and disappeared. "See you in one week, Inu-San." Were the final words his apparently disembodied voice said, leaving the still fuming Kin-Inu alone.

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was doing what every Kage did; paperwork._ 'Whoever invented paperwork must have been a sociopathic, antisocial, cat-loving ass-hole' _the old man pondered as he filled out paperwork dealing with the 'demon cat' Tora. _'Who is currently chasing after that thing? Oh yeah…' _Sarutobi realized as the door to his office slammed open while Team 7 walked through.

On first impression, one would assume they had just returned from a war. With the exception of Kakashi, they were all covered in cuts, scratches, and bite marks. The genins clothes were torn and scrapped. In Naruto's poorly bandaged hands was the cause of all their pains; the demon cat itself.

'_Just how long can that dammed thing live?'_ Sarutobi thought. "Mission accomplished, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi announced without even looking up from his book. "Great work. Unfortunately, we have no more D-rank missions today. And no, you're not getting another C-Rank, Naruto." He added as Naruto was about to open his mouth.

"Well, I guess that's it for today." Kakashi declared while STILL reading his book. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied while still keeping her distance from Naruto. She hadn't forgotten what had happened on the trip back. _'That should teach that pink-haired bitch' _the blond thought with glee.

"Naruto, could you stay for a moment?" Sarutobi called as Naruto turned to leave. Turning back to face the old man, he simply shrugged. After the other members of team 7 left, Sarutobi rose from his desk and walked over to one of the shelves. "I believe its time for you to receive your mother's Clan techniques." He declared as he came back with a scroll with the Uzumaki clan spiral on it.

Naruto had a very hard time staying in one place. He had been told he wouldn't receive the Namikaze clan scrolls till he became a chunin. Add the fact he knew almost nothing about his mother's clan, and it was pretty obvious what the fuss was about.

"Thanks, Hokage jiji!" he cried as he hugged the old man, took the scroll and ran out of his office. The old man just sighed and resumed to the task that made all his years of combat seem like a little slap fight.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto had practically flown back to his apartment after leaving the Hokage tower. As soon as he got home, he locked his door, cleared off his couch, and took out the scroll from his pack. The actual scroll itself was inside an ornate orange case carved like a swirling maelstrom. After carefully examining the scroll, he bit his finger and swiped his blood over the spiral. As expected from a blood seal, the scroll broke open and unrolled from within the case.

The very first thing Naruto read was a 'condensed' history of the Uzumaki Clan. Apparently, the Clan had been founded over 2000 years ago. Naruto filed that information away for later research. The rest was about some bad blood between some other clans. The most prominent had nearly escalated into a full-blown war.

_The Uchiha Clan head and the Council at the time had ordered some of his top shinobi to kidnap the twin Uzumaki Heiresses and impregnate them to increase the power of the Uchiha. When the Uzumaki Clan head found out that not only had both of them been taken and raped, but the Clan head himself and some of the Council members had done so as well, it took not only his wife, but the Clan heads of the three greatest allies of the Uzumaki to stop him from eliminating the Uchiha from the face of the earth. Eventually, after nearly three decades of fighting, an agreement was made between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. The Uchiha were forbidden from instigating any form of marriage without the consent of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki got the heads of the Uchiha Clan head and the Council._

'_That explains my hatred of Uchiha-teme'_ Naruto thought bitterly. Deciding to shift over to the Clan's abilities, he started to read, becoming more surprised as he continued.

_The Uzumaki's greatest strengths are their unnaturally high Chakra reserves, high stamina that increases at an incredible pace, and the Clan's techniques; the Bunshin._

"My mother's Clan…MY Clan; created the Bunshin?" the blond stuttered out loud, nearly dropping the scroll. _'This explains why I could do Kage Bunshin so easily. But why not regular Bunshin? Maybe the reason's in here.' _He decided as he continued reading.

_The Uzumaki's abilities combined made them literally one shinobi armies. As the Clan made more clone varieties, more villages and clans coveted and grew envious of their power. Through betrayal, deceit, and theft, all but the greatest Bunshin varieties where stolen and the Uzumaki Clan was slowly forgotten._

Reading this made the Uzumaki heir extremely angry. _'So, because my Clan had a unique technique, it's alright to STEAL and lay claim to them?' _he thought angrily. Making a decision, he rose from his couch and raised his hand. Taking a kunai on his nearby table, he made a cut on the back of his hand. "I vow to restore the Uzumaki Clan to its former glory. And avenge it for the injustice that we have been dealt."

To Be Continued

Well, Naruto's Clan has been revealed! And what of Yonkindachi? Please review, it lets me know what others think.

Update on the story vote, all three choices are now on my author page, as well as a poll. Remember, this is probably the ONE time I will let my readers vote. (I prefer to choose my own decisions usually)

Until the next chapter

Now click the review button V


	8. Chapter 7: Last Minute Preperations

Yonkindachi

Chapter 7: Last Minute Preparations

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

**Shi Shi Gado**

In the vast forests that dominated the western border of Ho no Kuni lays the old town of Shi Shi Gado. World renowned for the annual Taijutsu tournament, and as a gambler's paradise. It was in this scummiest of towns that the disguised girl known as the Aoi-Neko strode down the main road.

'_Thank Kami for the Henge' _she thought as she avoided a group of drunks calling out to her. She was disguised in a pale blue kimono adorned with Koi fish. Around her waist was an orange obi tied in a bunko knot. Instead of her usual dark blue hair, she had light green hair that cascaded to her hips. It was very small wonder why those drunks where so interested in her.

_Why did I of all people choose this backwater dump as our meeting place?' _She thought as she turned to one of the back roads with a sigh while whipping out a fan to cover her mouth and nose from the fumes. As she continued down the road, she started thinking of the plan that Kin-Inu was working on. _'Hopefully this won't lead to too much bloodshed.' _Her musings where tragically cut short by the fat, ugly man that appeared right in front of her.

"Why hello there Migoto-koi." He said with a lecherous grin on his pudgy face. "Do you need any help finding something? Or are you looking for someone?" he asked as he started advancing on her. "No sir. I'm just trying to find my nee-chan" Neko answered while pulling the 'scared teenager' act. _'Jackpot!' _he thought as he started to back her into a dark abandoned alley. "Oh, don't worry Migoto-koi, I'll help you find your Nee-chan." He tried to soothe her, hoping to catch her with his 'charm'. "Allr…right…t sir. But I th…hink I can f…find her on my own." Neko stuttered while continuing to back into the alley. _'Just a few more feet…'_

**Konohagakure Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was massaging his forehead as he reread the scroll in front of him. He had walked in to his office early in the morning to find the scroll on his desk. What interested him was the Uzumaki Clan spiral that adorned it. The old man sighed as he prepared himself for what was to come. He then pressed the intercom button and called his secretary and told her to contact Kakashi and squad seven minus Naruto. _'Well, I've got around four hours.'_ He mused as he took out a certain orange book.

**Shi Shi Gado**

Neko walked through one of the abandoned roads near the east edge of the lake. _'Stupid fat ass almost revealed me.' _She thought as she neared her destination; an old shack. As she neared the door, she dropped her fan and put it in her obi. After looking to make sure no one was there, she quickly flashed through a series of hand seals and placed her palms on the door. A few seconds later, a large seal appeared on the door as it opened to reveal a dark room. Neko quickly walked in and shut the door behind her and waited for it to reseal before she sent a small Katon to a candle in the corner.

At once, the room was bathed in musty light; revealing everything within the room. On the wall across from the door was an old bed with moth eaten sheets. In the right corner was a broken table and chair. And every where in the room was a layer of dust. Neko walked over to the bare left side, where the candle's light could not reach. Even without the light, Neko had very little trouble finding the small carving of the Yonkindachi circlet near the corner furthest from the candle.

Neko quickly bit her thumb and traced blood around the circle; starting at the right corner, making a full rotation, and finally tracing a small triangle over the east quarter. No sooner was she finished than the wall fell away; revealing a long winding staircase. Without a moment's hesitation, Neko strode down into the inky darkness.

**Konoha Naruto's Apartment**

'_998…999…1000!' _Naruto silently cheered as he slumped down from exhaustion. _'Okay, I've done 1000 pushups, 1000 sit-ups, 500 punches, and 800 kicks. Not a bad warm-up.' _He grinned as he ran through his warm-up list. Wasting no more than a second, the blond started inching his way towards the table. By the time he got there, he had barley enough energy to lift himself up on one of the chairs._ 'Thank Kami I gave that scroll to Hokage-Jiji. After all, I'm perfectly within the boundaries of clan laws.' _He thought with a foxish smirk as he started pouring over his Clan's scrolls.

**Shi Shi Gado**

Neko kept her pace as she descended the staircase. The steps were becoming slippery from the lake above as she got further below. She subconsciously applied Chakra to her feet as she kept walking down. Finally, after what felt like hours, she stepped off the staircase at the very bottom; roughly a mile below the surface. In front of her was a massive stone door; easily 50 feet tall and 20 feet wide. Carved upon it was the image of a massive cat standing on a vast sea. Neko walked casually towards it as if she had passed through it all her life. As she stood before the towering gate, she flashed through a long series of Hand seals. As she ended on a ram sign, she smashed her outstretched palm into the stone. "Ouza-Ma Kisai!" She cried out as her Chakra spread through the door, unsealing the many ancient locks deep within it. Without the locks, combined with the massive force, the stone doors slowly yet steadily groaned open.

**Hokage Tower**

Hatake Kakashi was not happy.

First, Naruto had not showed up for their training today, causing Sakura to release all her pent-up anger to the blond without fear of being cut to many little ribbons. Next, his book was destroyed by a stray Katon as he was sparring with Sasuke. Finally, he was interrupted in his quest to find a new Icha Icha book (completely forgetting he had the entire series in the crawlspace beneath his box of spare masks.) by a Chunin messenger informing him to gather his team (minus Naruto) and meet with the Hokage. And now he stood in front of said man, without a book of good smut in front of his face.

"What is it you need, Hokage-Sama?" He attempted to say in his non-caring voice. Sarutobi noticed the strain and smirked behind his copy of the Icha Icha book. "Kakashi, your team will be going through semi-active service for the next three months." Their reactions were pretty comical. Kakashi had a visible twitch; Sasuke had a look that screamed 'I'm an Uchiha. Give me your jutsu.', and Sakura looked like she was about to release her inner self on the Hokage. "May I ask why, Hokage-Sama?" The Cyclops asked through unseen gritted teeth. Sarutobi just handed Kakashi the scroll from behind his book. Taking it with a rather noticeable clench, the Jonin started reading.

_Hokage-Sama_

_I would like to request the three-month training period given to those who need to learn their Clan's Jutsu as stated by the laws of the Konoha Shinobi Clan's; Section 5, Article H, Subsection 14 Set down by the Shodaime Hokage. I would also like to request that the Jutsus Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Bakuha, and Rai Bunshin be removed from any scrolls written and kept in the Konoha Jutsu Archives; Under the right of ownership originally belonging to the Uzumaki Clan, formally of Uzumaki no Kuni._

_Uzumaki Naruto; Heir to the Uzumaki Clan_

_PS: If you're reading this Sensei; you'd better train Uchiha-teme, because after I'm done, The Uzumaki Clan WILL have its justly deserved vengeance._

At the bottom left corner was a small spiral made from a fox tail.

Kakashi was happy that one of his students wasn't going to be joining them for three months, Shocked that Naruto had a Clan, and confused about the warning at the bottom. _'What does he mean by "vengeance"? Did the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan's have a feud?' _"What's it say, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura finally asked. Kakashi just handed her the scroll.

A few minutes later, the entire population of Konoha had to clutch their ears and doubled over in pain. "NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SKIP OUT ON OUR TEAM! AND HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SASUKE-KUN!"

While everyone else was on the floor in pain, Naruto was on the floor with laughter. "I guess (wheeze) Haruno re (wheeze)-d my note!" he gasped out as he nearly passed out from oxygen loss.

**Shi Shi Gado: Chamber of the Kings**

Deep beneath the lake laid one of the original four chambers of the Ichi-Yonkindachi. A circular room roughly three-hundred feet in diameter, surrounding the walls were great pillars that extended to the ceiling. In the center were four massive statues representing the animals and their respective direction. It was upon the heads of these statues that the newest generation of Yonkindachi stood.

"So that is my plan. Any comments?" Inu asked as he finished explaining. "I take it then…" Taka began as he examined his gauntlets. "…That we are helping Konoha?" "Hai." Neko answered, once again wearing her cloak. "Although I find very few flaws in Inu-san's plan, how can we be sure our Kashin are where they need to be? Especially the two we have stationed in Oto." Karasu asked after analyzing every aspect of the plan. After he said this, Inu and Neko turned to face each other for a brief moment before facing the center again.

"Neko-san and I have decided we must get them out of Oto. Orochimaru is…." Inu paused for a moment and looked up. "starting to what?" Taka asked. "Huh? Oh sorry I thought I heard some one shrieking in the distance but it seems to have stopped, but as I was saying Orochimaru is starting to get suspicious." Inu answered with a contained tone. Neko continued. "As for getting our Kashin and Chuutai into the village, you'll have to get one of your Kihou-Kashin to find the easiest ways in."

Taka decided to add his two ryo. "Maybe you should send Kage-Bara, I'll bet she'll love the idea of dodging the guards and finding the 'cracks in the armor'. Isn't that what she does when she attacks and takes those castles? How many is it now, 26, 27?" "39" Karasu corrected with a touch of pride in his voice. "Anyway, we have three months to prepare for this invasion." Taka stated dismissively.

"Three months till the world learns of our return" Inu replied solemnly. "Until then, all they will find are rumors." Karasu added. "Neko-san, what news do we have on Uzumaki-Sama?" Inu asked with a growing anxious tone. Neko gave a deep sigh as she mentally gathered all her facts together.

"Sandaime-Sama has deemed Naruto-san ready to learn the Uzumaki techniques." She answered. Inu gave a sigh of relief. "But there is a small problem with his team." She added. Inu visibly tensed before asking "What sort of 'little' problem?" The girl gave another sigh.

"Haruno Sakura has stopped listening or even talking to him. Uchiha-san has grown even colder towards everyone, but that's probably just the Madness. And Hatake Kakashi has continued to ignore him and his uh, 'lacking skill'" Inu was sorely tempted to make an early trip to Konoha to 'talk' to team 7.

Karasu intervened. "As understandable and if I might say, _enjoyable_ as causing a small massacre is, it is imperative that our existence is NOT compromised." The Raven King drawled. "I don't know, I say it's more fun to steal their most precious treasures from under their noses." Taka smirked with a tone of glee. _'Kami-Sama, why am I the least insane Kindachi?' _Neko thought.

"Enough! We have decided to remain hidden for three months. I say we go ahead with Inu-san's plan!" Neko snapped. Instantly, the other three Kings ceased all talk of murder and theft. Karasu broke the silence first. "So it's agreed?" "We'll use the invasion to reveal ourselves fully." Inu replied some what jovially, Taka nodded.

"Then it is decided. In three month's time, Yonkindachi will return" Neko stated then thought, _'why did I just state the obvious? Oh right its my job to make sure that the audience gets the point of the conversation that they were reading, yeah that means you.'_

**To Be Continued**

Well it appears that we have some misbehaving characters here it may be a while before the next chapter so that I can make sure that they all understand the importance of The Fourth wall.

Neko- "Well why do you get to talk to the audience and we don't it doesn't seem fair"

Because I'm the narrator.


	9. Filler: Excuses

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry about the delays. But I have a semi-decent excuse that may explain my reasons, or it will make me lose more readers. Four words: Super Smash Bros Brawl. That's right; I have been playing it for a week ever since it came out. (This is honestly the first time I've even opened up a Microsoft Word document since then).

Another reason for the longer delays is that the chapters are now much longer. I already have about 2000 words. Anyway, there was also a really weird incident about two weeks ago. Something broke in my house and it released a very weird odor which screwed up any form of rational thought I had. While under this stupor, I had a very funny thought. (This is an exact quote that I said out loud)

"I like writing Naruto fanfiction. Naruto fanfiction is great to write and read…….I like Kirby. Kirby is a funny series with funny little people. I should write A Kirby/Naruto fanfiction."

I know, it sounds weird, so please do not refrain from laughing at it. I myself laughed at the idea. Crazy thing is, I'm actually considering writing it.

The other idea I had was a crossover of Naruto/SSBB. That is much more likely to be written.

Anyway, the new chapter will be out hopefully before the sun implodes (No promises) Also, tell me your opinions of those two stories. Oh, and Twin Rising Dragons is currently winning in the polls. But there's still time (Just slightly less) 


	10. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams: Prologue

Yonkindachi

Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

The village of Konoha was franticly preparing for the Chunin Exams that started in three days. Already half of the teams representing the many villages were there. It was in this aura of last-minute preparation that Uzumaki Naruto walked through for the first time in three months.

His training had changed him both physically and mentally. He was no longer wearing that abomination-of-a jumpsuit, much to the relief of himself and several people _'I forgot just how bright and reflective that orange eyesore was.'_

Instead he was wearing an orange hoodless coat (1) with the Uzumaki insignia in blue on the back. He was also wearing a pair of black baggy pants with two orange stripes running along the sides. Underneath he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt that showed off his lean chest. (Needless to say, many girls were staring) Over his muscle shirt he had a bandoleer strapped across his left shoulder which had various packets and pouches to store scrolls, kunai, and medical pills. To finish his attire, he had a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles with the swirl carved into them, and a pair of Black shinobi sandals.

As he was walking across one of the alleyways on the southern part of town, he caught sight of team ten and called out to them. Ino Shikamaru and Chouji were very surprised to see the knuckle-headed ninja after almost three months. Especially Ino, who was working very hard to prevent a blush from crossing her cheeks.

'_Damn it, Forehead! Why did you get Sasuke-Kun AND a blond hunk like Naruto!' _The Yamanaka heiress silently fumed. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the conversation between her teammates and their friend.

"Hey, Ino-chan?" Ino snapped out of her thoughts as she heard said blond hunk ask her a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say Naruto-Ku…San." She quickly changed the suffix to avoid further embarrassment to herself. "I asked if you knew where my team was." Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, actually we saw them back that way." She answered as she pointed her thumb in the opposite direction. "Okay, thanks!" He shouted as he continued running towards his team. Unbeknownst to either party, they were being watched.

_On top of one of the roofs_

At the top of one of the nearby towers, a crouched figure in a large black cloak observed the interaction between the four genin. _'Whatever Kin-Inu-Sama's planning, it requires that Uzumaki-Sama stays alive.' _They silently reminded themselves as they disappeared from the roof. (please note that not every one wearing a cloak is a member of Yonkindachi)

_One of the Western alleys_

Naruto ran as fast as he could without increasing his speed with a jutsu or taking his new weights off. He was so intent on his quest to find his so-called 'team' he didn't notice the genin in front of him till it was too late. The results were a rather large crash and two sets of cursing.

The Uzumaki heir got up off the ground, still clutching his head in pain. It was then that he got a good look at who he had collided with. According to his Hiate-te sitting on his forehead, he was from Keikokugakure. He had brown hair that spiked at the top but smoothed out towards the bottom of his neck. He wore a yellow shirt that seemed to deflect light, over which he had a brown vest. He was also wearing brown baggy pants with multiple pockets. On his feet was a pair of golden boots with leather straps across the heel area. Perhaps the most bizarre thing was the open gold robe he was wearing that stretched to his heels. On his back was a simple katana in a gold sheath.

'_And I thought orange was bright' _Naruto thought as he got up and outstretched his hand to help the Keikoku-Nin up. Said Nin took it gladly.

"Thanks." "No problem. Sorry for running into you." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Ah, it happens."

The next thing Naruto noticed was that the brown-haired Nin was tall. Very tall. _'He's gotta be at least 6'1'_

"So, what's your name, Keikoku-Nin-San?" Naruto finally asked. "Vaseto Gensen of Keikokugakure Squad 5" The now identified Nin said with a smile.

"Oy, Gensen!"

Naruto and Gensen turned towards the source of the call to see two Keikoku-Nin's one running the other appeared to be strolling while some how still keeping pace toward them. '_They must be his squad_' the young Uzumaki thought as the two caught up.

The one on the left was around Naruto's height. His hair was white with natural green streaks. His skin was brown, but was paler than its normal tone. Around his neck was a pair of complex-looking white goggles. He wore an off-white trench coat with multiple pockets running along the sides. His shirt was not visible, due to the coat covering his entire torso. He wore a pair of green pants with even more pockets. On his feet was a pair of green shinobi sandals.

The right one was almost the exact opposite of Gensen. He was only up to Naruto's neck. But that didn't stop Naruto from feeling a rather dark aura that surrounded him. His black hair was jagged and stuck out over his right eye in the front and hung in long sharp quills just past his shoulders. His face was covered by a mask akin to Kakashi's, but his eye wasn't covered by his Hiate-te (Which was tied onto his left bicep) but a weird cloth with a metal plate where his eye would have been. His visible left eye was a dark grey like a storm cloud and seemed to hold wisdom darker than any other Naruto had ever seen. He wore a duster coat with the collar turned up and made from an indistinguishable material that was blacker than the void and reached the ground with 13 buckles starting at the middle of his chest, the top one was fastened obscuring his shirt from Naruto's view. He wore black baggy pants and with a chain for a belt. His feet were clad in black leather boots with spikes running up the heels. On his back was a wicked looking sword with no visible means of attaching. The aura he was releasing literally screamed _"Mess with me, and you will 'disappear'." _His hands were in his pockets

The taller of the two was panting after catching up to Gensen. "Damn, man! How did you get so far ahead of us?" Gensen just shrugged.

The shorter one finally spoke, his tone neutral. "It doesn't matter. We found you all the same. Naya-Sensei is looking for us so we can go and get registered." "Hai and we need to get to the hotel and get our gear." The dark skinned one added as he finally caught his breath.

"Alright, let's go then." Gensen answered as he started walking away.

"Wait. What is your name, Konoha-Nin?" the smaller one asked. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond answered as he held his hand out. "Shasun Agasu" The black haired Nin replied as he held his hand out. Naruto noticed on his right hand he wore a devious looking metal gauntlet that was adorned with blades and many sharp edges, his left hand remained in his pocket. Regardless, the two shook.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Exams, Uzumaki-San." Agasu said with a faint tinge of amusement as he and his team started walking away. Naruto resumed his journey, being careful not to run into anyone else.

_Hokage Tower_

Sarutobi was relaxing a little after finishing a rather nasty bunch of paperwork. As he took this rare moment of peace to smoke his pipe and drink a little sake, he was reading about some of the chunin hopefuls that were competing this year. From the other villages; only two names really stuck out to him.

'_This year's exams will be quite interesting'_ the old leader thought with a sigh as he turned his head to see a fresh stack of paperwork. _"Sometimes I wish I had been the one to do that sealing.'_

_Konoha Academy_

Naruto had finally met up with one of his teammates. Unfortunately, it was the one he was least looking forward to seeing; Sasuke.

In the three month's absence between the two, The Uchiha had changed virtually nothing in his appearance. It was when he first saw his 'dobe' of a teammate walking up to him that he unleashed the patented Uchiha Smirk of Arrogance and activated his now two tomoed Sharingan.

"Well well. If it isn't the dobe from the loser clan. How did three month's of reading work for you?" the emo avenger arrogantly inquired.

Before hand, even Naruto without his 'dobe' mask could and would rise and strike the avenger. But three months of meditation, serious training and reading had mellowed him out quite a bit. So instead, the blond merely sighed and stared the Uchiha in the eyes. "I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you, teme. Nor do I need to prove to you that my clan rightfully won our feud, only to be ripped off of a fair reimbursement after what your clan did."

Sasuke just continued his smirk. "Whatever my clan did do, I'm sure it was rightfully theirs and that your clan just tried to steal it from us. An Uchiha deserves only the best, so what could they possibly take from a loser clan like yours?"

The Uchiha's newfound arrogance was trying even to Naruto's new restraints. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of a running eight year-old being chased by what appeared to be a man with long pink hair. Or it was Sakura Haruno, hard to tell ne?

"Cha! I'll teach you to question Sasuke-Kun's love of me!" The (Fe?)male shouted as she chased the now recognized being of Sarutobi Konohamaru. Naruto heard two sets of panting behind him and turned around to see the other two members of Konohamaru's 'team'; Moegi and Udon.

With only a slight rise of his eyebrow, Naruto acknowledged the two kids. "Konohamaru made fun of her 'Sasuke-kun' didn't he?" "Yeah, he did" Udon answered as he sniffed his (Permanent) nose drop up in a futile attempt to rid it.

"I should probably go rescue him before she kills him." Naruto said with a sigh as he ran after the two running people, Udon and Moegi quickly following.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Important Rant to all readers!

Sorry to put it yet ANOTHER AN (Maybe I should just make a story of AN's), But some things have been going on on good ol' Fanfiction

Sorry to put it yet ANOTHER AN (Maybe I should just make a story of AN's), But some things have been going on on good ol' that I find unsettling and disappointing. Now, I don't avidly or actively read any Manga or watch any Anime (Just the bits and pieces that make me a Fanfic writer), but from what I've heard about the newest chapters of the Naruto Manga, many people are 'disappointed' with the direction of the Manga (and later, the anime). I've also been hearing about how the fifth movie will be Sasuke-centric. And I've also heard rants about how "Kishimoto should just kill Naruto off and rename the series Sasuke" and that Sasuke is infinitely more powerful than Naruto (Which I personally hate the concept of). But because of these factors, some of the best Fanfiction Authors might give up writing Fanfics. (And before anyone asks if i'm doing that, I just ask one thing, Why would I want to do that?)THAT ISN"T THE ANSWER!! Now, I've done a lot of things Fan-based before I started actively writing Fanfiction, but I enjoy this best. Because what some readers and possibly writers (No offense intended) don't releaize is that it's FAN-fiction. WE, as writers, control the stories! The plots, the characters, the pairings, even the somewhat insignificant things like the weather, seasons, and dates! When we write our stories, we add what we think would make it better, whether it be Crossovers, Harems, or any other kind of fics, we take something and make it uniquely ours! We become like Kishimoto, or Kubo, or any other writers, illustrators, composers. In our stories, we are God, Zeus, Kami, any other god you make up! So please, if you are a writer who has become discouraged, or know a writer who is discouraged, please read this. I hope this rant will help you realize that we don't need to make our stories like the canon; we can make it anything we want. Thank you, and my apologies if you feel this was a waste of time.

and dont worry my readers, I will update Yonkindachi hopfully soon. 


	12. Chapter 9: Chunin Exams: Part 1

Yonkindachi

Chapter 9: Chunin Exams, pt 2

I don't own Naruto. I do own Yonkindachi and all OCs in this story.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

Naruto and the two children chased after the pink terror before she could get Konohamaru and kill him. Fortunately, it was far too easy to find them due to the path of destruction, ruin, and carnage (Sniff: poor little squirrels!)

They eventually caught up; only to see Konohamaru with his neck being crushed by a kid in black pajamas and wearing make-up. If it weren't for the fact that Konohamaru was in danger, it would be almost funny.

"Yo, Suna-nin. I would suggest putting the Sandaime's grandson down before you get in any trouble with the ANBU." Naruto warned him as he glared at him, vaguely noticing the blond girl behind him. _'She doesn't look that bad' _he thought, unaware that she was having the same thoughts.

"Feh, and why should I care who's the grandkid of what." The Suna-nin arrogantly smirked. Next thing he knew, he was being sent backwards due to a punch courtesy of the Uzumaki heir.

Every Genin there was stunned. _'I didn't even see him/the dobe/the baka/ boss/ that hunk move!'_ were the respective thoughts of Kankuro, Sasuke (He's hiding in a tree, what a coward), Sakura, the Konohamaru Corps, and Temari. ()

"That was a warning shot. And by the way, I don't think that redhead guy in the tree over there is happy." Naruto said as he pointed to a tree overlooking the area.

Garra was surprised someone was able to find him. Deciding to find out more, he used his Suna Shunshin to teleport from the tree to the ground between Naruto and the Suna-nins.

"Ga…Garra." The boy stuttered as his brother gave him a death-glare. "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village. Make another stupid mistake like that, and I will kill you." Garra coldly told his older brother.

"Before we leave, who are you?" Garra asked the blond Uzumaki heir. "Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Heir to the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto explained as he pointed to the spiral representing his Clan symbol. "I am Sabuku no Garra." The red-head answered as he adopted a sinister smirk, much to the fright of his siblings "I look forward to facing you in the Exams, Uzumaki-San." Garra said as his smirk became an insane grin.

'_Why are all the foreign nins so intent on facing me?' _Naruto thought as he recalled his earlier meeting with the Keikokugakure-Nin. (The sinister one, not the other two)

"Let's go." Garra commanded as he turned away from Naruto. "Wait!" Sakura shouted. Temari turned around. "What is it?" she asked, clearly irritated. "What are you Suna-Nin doing here?" Sakura demanded.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto that answered. "I'm guessing they're here for the Chunin Exams, Am I right?" The blond asked. _'Smart AND cute, looks like Konoha isn't as much as a shit-hole as we thought.' _Temari thought as she mentally licked her lips. "Hai you're right, Uzumaki-San." Garra answered as he turned to leave again. "Before you leave, what is your name, Suna-Nin-Chan?" Naruto asked.

Temari fought a blush forming on her cheeks. "Sabuku no Temari, Naruto-San." She answered as strongly as she could before she turned to follow her brothers. "Nice to meet you, Temari-Chan!" he shouted to her.

"What the hell was that, dobe?" Sasuke demanded as he finally dropped from the trees. "Yeah, Naruto-Baka! How dare you upstage Sasuke-Kun!" The pink-haired girl shouted. "One; if Sasuke wasn't so preoccupied with staying in a tree, he could've come down here and confronted them himself. Two; that was called being polite, teme. Something I doubt you have had any experience in." He finished as he turned to the assembled Konohamaru Corps. "Alright kids, Status Report!" He barked like a drill instructor.

"Sir!" The three children snapped into a salute, much to the confusion of duck-butt and the howler-monkey. "We did as you ordered and tagged the side of the Hokage tower with green paint, Sir!" Konohamaru shouted. "And how did you evade the ANBU?" He asked.

"Hey, there they are!"

"…Or are you still out-running them?" Naruto asked as the familiar masked enforcers' appeared. "Oh crap! Run!" Konohamaru shouted as he and his two friends fled the pursuing ANBU. "Ah, I love those little guys!" Naruto sighed happily as he started walking towards Training Ground 7 leaving his confused teammates behind.

_(A/N: Due to my thrice dammed computer's desire to eliminate all traces of my stories, I'm skipping the whole 'here's your paperwork' scene and skipping straight to the Genjutsu. Don't like it, boo freakin hoo.)_

Naruto was standing with his two teammates outside of a very large crowd around the Exam Room, 301. The aforementioned room was being guarded by two older Genin who were deterring any entry.

"Listen, just give it up. These Exams are intense. Some of you might die, others might go insane." The one with a large kunai said with a smirk. "Yosh! But we must get through that door and face our youthful destiny!" A boy wearing green spandex with orange leg-warmers a black bowl haircut and HUGE eyebrows shouted as he raised a bandaged fist into the air.

"Listen, your monologue is all fine and good." Sasuke said as he stepped forward. "But stand aside, I'm looking for room 301, and this is only the second floor." He finished with an arrogant smirk.

'_Now why would they put up a Genjutsu? unless…' _Naruto realized as he slapped his palm to his face. "Teme, this is a test to root out the weak teams. Now that you revealed it, we'll have to go through even more work." Naruto explained as he gritted his teeth. "Big deal. There is nothing an Uchiha can't deal with." Sasuke arrogantly declared.

_(Skipping the part with Lee. Same as canon; Sasuke gets his ass kicked, and everyone gets traumatized by the sunset Genjutsu (Shudders))_

As team 7 entered the Exam room, they were suddenly blasted with a wave of K.I. from almost all the other Shinobi and Kunoichi present. Sakura barely stayed conscious, Sasuke started sweating, and Naruto… well, he just smirked and kept walking in.

"Sasuke-Kun!" came a squeal from an inbound blond comet revealed to be Ino as she attempted to hug her 'future husband'. She successfully attached to him and started squeezing the life out of him. Sakura of course retaliated and the two were soon in a rather loud argument.

During this time, team 8 made their way over. Shino was silent as always, Kiba started boasting about how he'd kick everyone's ass, and Hinata, upon one look of the new Naruto, fainted into the Aburame Heir's lap, much to his annoyance.

"Hey will you rookies keep it down? You're attracting a crowd to yourselves." A silver-haired, bespectacled Konoha-Nin warned as he made his way to them. "Oh yeah? And who are you?" Kiba asked. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto." He introduced himself with a smile. "Oh, so you understand what's going on here don't you?" Ino asked as she was finally unlatched from the angst-machine. "Well, hai, I do. Taking this exam seven times probably helped." He explained with a sheepish grin.

"Hold up, you said we were attracting a crowd, anyone of particular hostility?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly serious tone. "Actually, that team from Kiri has been rather hostile. Along with that team from Kagegakure. They look about ready to kill almost anyone here."

The Rookie Nine took a look at said team. They certainly looked ready to spring into action and slaughter. "Oh, and there is that one from Keikokugakure with the large sword, he's putting out more K.I. than anyone else here." Kabuto explained as he motioned towards said Nin whom Naruto recognized. "That's Agasu." He said, much to the confusion of the others. "What did you say?" Kabuto asked.

"I know him; that's Shasun Agasu. I ran into that team in the alley a few days ago. The one in the white, I don't know his name, but the one in gold is Vaseto Gensen." Naruto explained as he pointed to them.

"Well, I'm sure my Nin-Info cards will have something on them." Kabuto declared as he removed the cards from his holster. "Would you have information on specific Shinobi?" Sasuke asked. "Hai, I would. Who do you want to know about?" "Give information on Rock Lee, Sabuku no Garra, Shasun Agasu, and Uzumaki Naruto." The Uchiha ordered.

"Your own teammate? Shouldn't you already know everything about him?" the silver-haired Nin asked. "Oh well, not really my problem." He sighed as he pulled the four cards out. (_Lee's and Garra are the same as Canon) "_Here we go; Uzumaki Naruto. Member of Konoha Team 7 along with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It says here that for almost nine years he wore a mask of stupidity to hide his abilities and has the highest recorded hospital visits then anyone else in Ho no Kuni. He recently started training in his Mother's clan; the Uzumaki, and has become proficient in several of its jutsu already, as well as its Taijutsu. His Genjutsu is still mediocre, but he is able to break nearly any Genjutsu cast on him. His mission history is 35 D-rank, 1 C-rank turned A-rank, and one B-rank mission before he became a Genin."

As Kabuto finished, many of the Rookie nine turned to Naruto in obvious shock. _'Just how much are you hiding, Naruto?' _most of them asked themselves. Sasuke was scheming how to steal Naruto's Clan Jutsu and use them for himself (A/N that lousy little prick)

"Any way, here is the last one; Shasun Aga-…" Kabuto started before he was brutally attacked and slammed against the wall. The culprit was in fact Agasu, who had his hand now clenched around Kabuto's neck. In his other hand, between two gauntlet-covered fingers, was the card with his Info on it.

"Now, listen and listen well…" Agasu started, his usual neutral voice laced with malice and anger. "Anyone who has even the slightest bit of info on me, as trivial as my birthday or as important as my sword's name, that I didn't tell them myself…" He continued as he sliced the card between his clawed fingers. **"Will be met with a fate worst than death."** He finished as he clenched his free hand into a fist, activating the spring mechanism that released the concealed central upper wrist blade and quickly, stuck it straight into the wall only five inches from Kabuto's head. **"Try to find any info on me again and I will aim five inches to the left; and one foot down."** He finished.

Naruto quickly realized he meant he would stab through the heart. **"Now you little snake…"** Agasu muttered as he felt the stares of all the room's occupants on him. **"Slither away or you may find you have been forgotten. By everyone." **He finished.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came a shout from the front of the room as the proctors appeared. In the center was an intimidating man with a bandana on his head in a black trench coat. '_What is it with intimidating people and wearing dark coats?' _Naruto asked himself.

"YOU! Release that Genin or you will be barred form the Exam!" He barked as he started releasing K.I. Agasu merely shrugged and smirked behind his mask, before releasing his grip on Kabuto's neck. "Gomen, I have a slight anger problem." Agasu explained as he resumed his neutral position. "There is no fighting unless authorized by a proctor!" The leader explained.

"Alright, Everyone get your asses up here to receive your test! Now!" He barked. Naruto mentally cursed. _'why a written test?'_

**To Be Continued**


	13. Don't Kill ME

Yeah I know, its been a while since I actually updated, and it will be longer still unfortunately.

You see, back in June or July, my computer was completely screwed (stupid ACrap…), so I lost ALL my progress on every one of my stories (That's about twenty, from rough lines to full committed works spanning almost thirteen chapters.) Now, I finally managed to acquire a few of my old sketch files, and am now going to rework on Yonkindachi (I started that almost three years ago, I seriously need to step on it.) Another problem is that I'm starting College, and might be getting a job at AMC or possibly Wal-Mart, but I do have almost two hours between my classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so I will use that time to shift between fanfic writing, my homework (Top Priority, BTW) and working on my Tes4 Mods. Also, some of you may have read my spoiler plot idea over at the Naruto/Bleach xover section (Fox of the Grave) I WILL be working on that, so expect it to actually be released soon.

Lets see, oh yeah, thanks to all my readers who have remained ever patient and vigilant, however few may remain. I do really try to work on fanfiction, but I tend to shift interest often and very spontaneously.

Anyway, before I end this, here is a small part of what was supposed to be the new chapter (I salvaged it from that piece of ACrap, and it will probably stay true in the new version)

_The Kings are guarded by a loyal force_

_The Cat is safe in the hands of her seven oceans,_

_The Hawk finds peace in the prescience of its compass,_

_The Dog is guarded by its Four Seasons_

_And the Raven, Guards itself._

Try to decipher that, but don't blab it if you think you know. Well, hopefully I can get some story out within maybe a week

GV


	14. Hello loyal fans!

Hello loyal fans! I would like to apologize for not having updated in an obscenely long time, those of you reading this are to be commended on your loyalty and devotion. I have recently regained my faith in Naruto and gotten back in contact with my silent partner that was helping me with Yonkindachi. I also have a computer that isn't made of fail so we are proud to announce that the creation of Yonkindachi will continue and that we have been reworking the story to bring you what Yonkindachi was meant to be with less spelling and grammatical errors yay us. We reworked a character or two and will be posting the revamped story by the end of the week yes that's right the end of Friday 12/03/2010. So look for the update on Saturday because we all know how fun procrastination is and so we might be on here at 10 minutes to midnight getting stuff posted.

Don't worry though if you chose not to reread the new reworked chapters you will only be slightly confused. However with how long it has been since this story was worked on you might want to reread any way at least to refresh your memory. Of course Naruto is still smart Kurasu is still scary the members of Yonkindachi are still mysterious sausuke is still an arrogant ass hole and sakura is still an annoying banshee fan-girl (and they both still suck) and as always our favorite Cyclops is still reading his little orange book while wearing a mask.

So all in all the important things haven't changed. We just altered a few bits of OC (original content) that had to do with well our OCs (original characters) .and made the conversations more engaging and went more in depth with the characterization of certain beings.

The new chapter is in the works and we intend to have it completed and posted by the end of December

Signed Gensen Vaseto & the silent partner.


	15. Chapter 10: First Exam: Head Games

Well hello everyone! . . .

(Crickets chirping)

Right, anyway welcome back to Yonkindachi after…Let's say about a year of forgetting that I existed as a writer. Sorry this took so long; let's say personal problems. Also, due to some more circumstances that are mostly the reason this is late, you may notice that the writing style is somewhat different. This is most likely gonna be temporary as I need to find an outlet to express my interesting taste in humor or mockery.

Disclaimer before disclaimer: I started writing this story about three years ago before a whole lot of this recent canon was even hinted at. I reserve my right as a fanfiction writer to liberally use my creative license to alter and mangle the canon into my AU _*holds up wicked chainsaw with "Creative License" along the side of it*_

Disclaimer after Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own almost everything that Kishimoto doesn't own. That nets me at a total… 0.00 in any merchandising or copyrights…

Silent Partner: Don't forget my consulting fee.

Aren't you supposed to be you know, _silent_?

. . .

Yonkindachi

Chapter 10: First Exam; Head Games.

"Humans speaking"

"**Demons speaking"**

"_Humans thinking"_

"_**Demons Thinking"**_

"_Scene Change/Flashback_"

"Jutsu name"

" …"Voiceover (Linking two scenes together)

The already tense atmosphere in the exam room was escalated by the arrival of the Procter of the first exam; Morino Ibiki.

"Alright you little shits, get in line and get to your designated seats now. Anyone that isn't seated after three minutes automatically fails. Oh, and the time started ten seconds ago." He smirked as he watched the suddenly-headless chickens that were Genin scrambled to get their seats.

As the clock neared the start time, Ibiki noticed Agasu already seated with his feet propped up and his eyes closed. _'This one won't last ten minutes…'_ Oh how wrong the torture commander was…

"Alright, now that you're all listening let's put your memory to the test. These are the rules; nothing matters above the rules in this room…

_Jounin Waiting Lounge_

In sharp contrast to their poor Genin, the Jounin were currently all sitting in a lounge enjoying complimentary drinks and relaxing. In a corner were the four prominent Konoha Jounin Sensei.

Sarutobi Asuma, Sensei of Squad 10 was smoking as he broke the small silence between the four. "So, how do you think the Genin are going to do in there?

Maito Gai of Squad 9 answered first. "Yosh! The Flames of Youth will light my students to Chunin-hood!" the strange man shouted as he gave his patented Nice Guy pose. The other Jounin in the room put all of their Shinobi and Kunoichi training to work as they avoided throwing up, stabbing themselves, or just plain disgracing their names.

Yuhi Kurenai of Squad 8 recovered first. "I doubt that it will be that simple Gai. While I have no doubt that my Genin will try their hardest, it's hard to think that they would pass with flying colors." She stated only to glower when she saw that the eccentric man was gone and was bugging some Jounin across the room.

Kakashi, without even looking up from his book added his thoughts. "Say what you will of your squad Kurenai, but I'm confident that my squad will be passed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Kakashi," Asuma started "considering that the first proctor is Morino Ibiki." The cyclops blinked.

"They chose that sadist?" Kakashi asked a peak of interest now in his tone. _"Hm maybe it will be a challenge for them after all."_

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked, curious to the identity of this proctor.

"Sorry Kurenai I forgot you are still a rookie Jounin, so it's no wonder you don't know," Asuma apologized. Kurenai was a little annoyed at the quip on her newly established rank, but let it go.

"So who is he?" Kurenai asked now intrigued. If it was someone that could make a former ANBU and Fire Guardian interested, he must be good.

"A pro," Kakashi answered. Kurenai resisted the urge to sweatdrop at the thoroughly unenlightening answer.

"Yeah that's one way to put it," Asuma added, smirking at the thinly-veiled ire that crossed the Genjutsu mistress' face.

_Chunin Exam Testing Hall_

"…After five strikes, you're out. You fail, no excuses, no questions, nothing." Ibiki finished as he turned to the (mostly) scared-shitless Genin sitting in front of him. At a glance you would think that they had gotten a combination speech on the birds and bees, how to slit someone's throat then skin them and wear the pelt, and advanced killing tactics, all while watching a documentary on the history of torture with gripping re-enactments.

Naruto managed to keep his newly-gained composure and subtly glanced around the room to gauge the other participant's reactions. He was satisfied yet oddly disappointed that his teammates were clearly alarmed and looked like they would turn to the door at any moment. Deciding that it was pointless to focus on his demoralized teammates Naruto proceeded to enter a staring contest with the piece of paper in front of him.

_Jounin waiting room_

"A pro? A pro at what exactly?" Kurenai asked now attempting to get a straight answer. Asuma took a drag from his cigarette.

"Torture," he said expelling the smoke. Kurenai's eyes widened at this. _"Now we're getting somewhere, but…"_

"Torture and interrogation" Kakashi quipped as he turned the page of his book. The three Konoha were not aware they had a small audience now.

"What?" she asked looking concernedly from one to the other and now annoyed at the slow pace of the explanation.

"Although there will be no physical torture during the exam I'm sure the students are feeling some serious mental stress due to his interrogation skills. He is. . ." Asuma paused for dramatic effect,

"…The ANBU's torture and interrogation squad leader" Kakashi said flatly, stealing Asuma's thunder who glared at him while lighting another cigarette.

"Yeah," pausing to inhale "that. He understands human psychology, and the scariest part about him is that he can drive a person into a corner mentally, control their mind, and bully them. He can find a person's greatest weakness and bring it to the surface."

"Really? I think I know someone that can give him a run for his money."

The four Jounin looked over to the person that spoke to find that she was a Keikokugakure Jounin. Her outfit was the standard Jounin outfit with the specially modified Keikoku chest piece. Her hair was a light, almost cyan-like shade of blue that framed her face and jade-like eyes. Currently she was lying on a couch reading a blue-bound book.

"Ano, but who are you Keikoku-Nin-San?" Asuma asked her as he lit a new cigarette. Said Jounin sighed as she marked her page and stood up, muttering about nosy Konoha Jounin not letting a woman enjoy her reading time. (AN: Palpable irony ne?). "Eshikuru Naya, Konoha-Nin-San." She declared as she faced the four Konoha Jounin.

_Chunin Exam Test Room_

"Alright, you can start your quizzes…NOW!" Ibiki barked as his KI flashed to new degrees. With shaking hands, the Genin turned over their exams…and quickly had a severe meltdown.

'_What the hell is this? No one can get these questions right unless they were a fucking brainiac…come to think of it this whole exam is kinda shady. First they start us off with full points, and then they give us five strikes if they catch us cheating.' _Naruto mused as he glared at the test.

'_Wait…Deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon, and if this is the first Test to become a Chunin…then the answer is to gather information without detection.' _He realized as the true meaning dawned on him.

Quickly thinking of a plan, he silently summoned a Kage Bunshin under the table before making it Henge into a lizard and sent it out to find his answers.

_Jounin Waiting Lounge_

"Maa, Naya-san. While your support for your team is admirable, I don't actually think you know who they're up against." However, before Kakashi could resume reading, his treasured book was cruelly taken from his hands by Naya.

"You know it's rude to read when talking to someone." She scolded as if speaking to a child. She glanced at the title and scowled. "Especially trash like this."

With that declaration, Naya set the book on fire and tossed it into a corner. Kakashi for his part acted very calm and respe- "MY ICHA-ICHA! NOOOOOOOO!" He cried as he tore off his face mask and tried to beat the fire out, so much for calm and respectable.

Sadly this proved fruitless as the once-sacred (or sacrilegious depending on the person asked) tome was consumed by the fire…along with Kakashi's mask and left sleeve, but those were not but a speck compared to the awful reality of the current situation. With no regret did the grown man and former ANBU Commander began to cry as a deep "Noo!" Was uttered from behind his spare-mask as his face turned to the heavens as the rest of the room looked confusedly in his direction…

"…Right, so anyway, the reason my student won't fall for Ibiki's tricks is because he knows them; he uses them all the time…"

_Chunin Exam Test Room_

The exams were going well, already half the teams were gone and the remaining teams had figured out the truth.

The Oto team was using their various tools of sound manipulation to copy the answers, unaware that there was a fourth person doing the exact same thing. The other person? He knew what was happening since his technique was superior. _'So, that slippery serpent has tried to emulate my Onkyo-Myaku? Not bad, but still nothing compared to the real thing.'_

The only person that wasn't taking the test was the Keikoku-Nin Agasu. In fact, he looked like he was…asleep? This both intrigued and annoyed Ibiki, who was beginning to think that he might have made the mind game too easy since this mere genin seemed to have seen right through it.

However, just as he was about to toss a kunai and shock said brat awake, Agasu's arm, in one fluid motion reached out to the Genin next to him, grabbed his head, and slammed it onto the table, without a sound. As the now-unconscious Genin slowly slipped onto the floor, Agasu took his test…He then opened his eye to give Ibiki an Icy stare that made even his skin crawl and then promptly shut it again. Ibiki was perplexed, but had to credit the brat for originality. Plus, he technically only cheated once by taking the answers. _'Now that's a death glare. Odd move but I suppose it . . . wait was that one of the chunin I snuck in? Was he really able to see through the entire ruse?'_

_Konohagakure Back Ally_

During the exams the general populace continued on, unaware of the alarmingly high amount of foreign surveillance that was being conducted in their village. Thankfully, the Hokage and ANBU were ahead of any potential enemy spies and had already planted sufficient false information… Or so they thought.

…Suffice to say, for every nine Shinobi detected, you should be wary of one that isn't. The one in this case, unfortunately was Kage-Bara.

Kage-Bara was a young girl when she started on her path to becoming one of the most feared Shiro-**Shingaisha** in the Southern Kingdoms. In her short life she had already caused the fall of 39 castles and fortresses and forced fledging provinces to their knees. Her current mission was strictly dealing with the first of her eight-part strategy; Reconnaissance.

Using her natural skills in stealth and the shadows and coverings of the alley she hid putting some final touches on her current set of maps and notes. Satisfied, she placed all the items into a pouch before sealing them into a tattoo on her left arm. _'That covers the eastern districts. Next, the North.'_

With that silent declaration she sunk back into the darkness, just as a team of ANBU whizzed by searching for spies . . . badly in her opinion.

_Chunin Exam Testing Hall_

Ibiki was bored. . .

Really, there was nothing else to do besides stand in front of a room and look scary as shit, and as the last ANBU office party photos had proven, he could do that with no effort whatsoever.

'Eh, might as well get this crap over with. I'm sure Anko can't wait to sink her teeth into these brats. Now how can I do this and leave a lasting impression…' he thought before his stone face broke into an evil smile. Luckily for the Genin, no one was looking up or they would've seriously lost any nerve they had scrapped together.

As the clock in the back clicked to 10:00, Ibiki threw a Kunai straight past the center row, freaking out the Genin sitting there before it imbedded itself in the clock.

"OK! Time for the final question, but first there are some rules specific to the final question that you need to be aware of." Almost the entire room sweat dropped at the thought of more rules.

"First the final question is optional; you don't have to take it. However if you choose not to take it then you and the other members of your squad automatically fail regardless of how you did on the other questions."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Kiba barked out.

"Kiba's right, why wouldn't we take it if refusing is automatic failure?" Sakura asked. Ibiki's smirk never left his face.

"Ah, but if you do take it and get it wrong," Ibiki paused for effect before blasting the KI up to terrifying levels. , "YOU AND YOUR SQUAD WILL NOT ONLY FAIL, BUT YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM EVER TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAMS AGAIN!" _'Solid work Morino, you've successfully scared the remaining crap out of these green-shits; mission accomplished.' _He thought to himself while he watched their faces of sheer terror.

"That's not fair!" a random genin shouted "There are people here that have taken this exam several times." He declared as some of said pre-failures nodded their heads. _'And round two starts…now.'_

"He he he well I guess you are just _unlucky _then aren't you? The fact is, what happened in the past is irrelevant as is what could happen in your future right now. IN here, in this room, I AM YOUR JUDGE. These other Chunin? They just weed out the utterly useless and leave the rest of you to my mercy. Now I'm going to say it again; if there is anyone who does not wish to take the final question, raise your hand now."

_Icha-Icha Paradise Memorial Ceremony_

"…Ok, so even with a past like that, do you really believe that a Genin could see past the tricks of Konoha's best Interrogator? " Kurenai asked Naya.

"I am not denying the skill of your torture and interrogation specialist it's just that Keikokugakure genin must pass mental stress tests and are taught to reverse psychological attacks, Agasu was . . . let's say _gifted_ when it came to these techniques." Naya explained.

"It's funny, but Agasu-San usually doesn't fall for the bait of a mind game; he just deconstructs it. It's rather funny to watch Gensen or rarely Takumi try and trick him into doing something. However at this point I think he at least tolerates them enough to deconstruct their efforts in a less than scalding way…" she explained as she turned to Kakashi, who was finishing praying at a hastily constructed memorial to his lost book and mask, but the mask wasn't as important. "Please tell me he isn't always like this." The blunette asked with a sweat drop.

"Afraid so, although usually he keeps a back-up and just starts reading that. I don't know why…"Asuma started before he heard giggling and saw Kakashi in the far off corner hunched over something. "…Never mind."

_With said Genin_

The room was now a third full of its original teams with the remaining teams seriously questioning the value of staying. Ibiki was silently enjoying this fact until…

*BANG!* A fist slammed on a table amidst all the surrendering genin and then someone began to speak.

"Genin, Chunin, Jounin, they are just words they don't determine who you are or what you are capable of. So what's the worst that could happen? You spend your life as the world's strongest Genin? Who cares? You are still a ninja and you can still fight and you can still die. It really doesn't matter; you're all just trash anyway." A genin said in a calm even condescending tone that cut through the air like a shuriken. Every one immediately looked to see that the ninja who said this was one of the ones from Kagegakure. Across the room, His team mates nodded in agreement.

He wore metallic pauldrons, a black trench coat (there's another intimidating guy with a dark coat) with a high folded collar and the top of seven straps fastened over a bare chest with belts crossing it, black gloves and black knee high boots over black pants, his hair was straight, silver and hung to his waist. He was armed with a ridiculously long katana that must have been at least as long as he was tall which was worn on his back.

This seemed to galvanize the remaining genin and it appeared that no one wanted to surrender any more.

"OK everyone in this room passes!" Ibiki announced.

"Wait what do you mean every one passes? What about the final question?" Naruto shouted

"There isn't one. . ."

As Ibiki finished his explanation of the purpose of the final question something resembling a cannonball came crashing through a window and as soon as it was in front of Ibiki it exploded and when the smoke cleared a banner was revealed but no one was paying attention to that because they were all focused on the Kunoichi standing in front of the banner she had purple hair that was tied back resembling a pineapple she wore full body fishnets a skirt and an open tan trench coat that barely made her outfit 'decent'.

"Alright you Maggots! I want all of you to report to Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 0700 Sharp!" She barked before she disappeared in a poof of smoke. The whole thing happened in less than 12 seconds and left far more questions than answers. Ibiki sighed before ordering everyone out with a final burst of KI.

'_I need a fucking drink…'_

_TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY (TRAINING GROUND 44)_

Welcome to the forest of death

"Welcome to the forest of death!"

(A/N See, what did I just say?)

"Or as it is officially know the 44th training area. This is where the second exam will take place. You will get to experience why this is called the forest of death first hand." A hush fell over the confused looking genin.

"You will get to experience why this is called the forest of death first hand." Takumi echoed mockingly. "Ha! This will be a piece of cake!" Takumi shouted, "Almost as easy as looking at this proctor in her fishnet shirt." At that moment a flying kunai cut across Takumi's cheek and Anko appeared behind him "Well aren't you enthusiastic. But you know, boys like you die the fastest," she whispered in his ear, "after spilling out that red that I love all over the place." She finished and licked the blood that oozed from the fresh wound. At that moment Anko felt the cold steel of a kunai on her throat as Agasu whispered in her ear "I believe you dropped this."

As Naruto was watching this he started thinking 'That guy from Keikoku, Agasu, is no ordinary genin if he can sneak up on a jounin too fast for any one to even see let alone react.'

Anko smiled "thank you but it is unwise to sneak up behind a jounin, unless you have a death wish" she said while revealing that she was holding a kunai just beneath his sternum and took the kunai that was at her throat. "Don't we all?" he asked coldly.

End of chapter whatever, 10 I think . . .

**To be continued**


End file.
